From Zero to Ninety
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: "Should I expect you home anytime soon," Harvey closed the door behind him and locked it. Just like we, words like home were used without a second thought. His place was now their place."Umm…," Donna checked her purse to make sure she had her keys. "I shouldn't be gone long. We're just picking up some items for her son's birthday party."Established relationship. Now one shot series
1. From Zero to Ninety

Disclaimer: Don't own it and not claiming to either.

There was a light, tingling sensation on Harvey's ear. In his half sleep state, he wondered if it was a fly as he swatted at the nuisance. The sensation went away momentarily before coming back with a vengeance. Another swat of his hand and the sensation went away again. Harvey tried to settle comfortably on the couch to fall back asleep. The tingling sensation came back, but this time with buzzing.

Harvey groaned in frustration, "What the fuck!"

The sound of low giggles filled his ears as he opened his eyes and looked at Donna. She twirled a feather between her forefinger and thumb before gently brushing Harvey's noise with it.

"Buzz…buzz," Donna gave him a shy smile before giving Harvey a quick kiss. "I'm sorry."

Out of habit, Donna's hand slid along Harvey's waist, and then went under his shirt and settled on his stomach.

Harvey looked at his girlfriend and sat up to communicate with her effectively. Gently, he said to her, "I'm sorry too."

They had an argument the night before and Harvey went to sleep on the couch because of how upset they were with each other. It wasn't often that they argued, but when they did, Donna and Harvey always sincerely apologized to one another immediately afterwards or the next day. The couple didn't enjoy arguing with one another if it wasn't a form of banter—it was too draining. They frequently had disagreements, which were fine, but arguments were usually heated and, at times, nasty.

Donna got up and went to the kitchen to put on some coffee, and then went back to Harvey to lie with him. Harvey's back was against the couch and Donna was wrapped in his arms as she faced him. Softly, she gave him moist kisses starting with his lips before she moved to his cheeks, chin, noise, forehead, and, finally, back to his mouth. Harvey smiled at her affections as he pulled her closer.

"I love you," she whispered.

Harvey placed a kiss on both of her eyelids. "I love you too," he whispered back.

Early in the morning, shortly after Donna and Harvey woke up, they would lie in bed together and would speak only in whispers. It felt more intimate and sacred to them. It was a habit they unconsciously picked up when they unofficially moved in together. Also, they were still trying to hold onto the restful sleep they had just awoke from.

The buzzer from the coffee went off and Donna tried to rise, but Harvey placed a hand on her hips to prevent her from getting up. He moved across her body to get off the couch and went into the kitchen. From trial and error, Harvey learned how Donna liked her coffee. Expertly, the ingredients for the 'cup of heaven' as Donna called it were put into her coffee, and then he made his own cup. As he walked to Donna, he took a sip of her coffee before handing it off.

"Oh, God," Donna moaned in pleasure after she sipped her coffee. "I've taught you well."

Harvey shook his head as he went into their bedroom to get his book. Donna turned on the TV and made sure the volume was low as Harvey made his way back to the couch. As he sat down, he positioned his body to make sure Donna could lie in his arms as he read and she watched TV. Donna was a big HGTV fan and after 20 or so minutes of reading, Harvey usually ended up watching the shows with her.

"You want to re-do the bathroom, don't you," Harvey gave her an amused look.

"Harvey, look at this bathroom and tell me it is not gorgeous," she dared. Donna snuggled against Harvey's chest and wrapped her arms even more firmly around his body. "We can definitely afford the renovation costs."

If it were any other man, he would be bothered by Donna's usage of the word we. We signified a commitment and Harvey was totally committed to Donna Paulsen. Despite only being together six months, Harvey knew Donna wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He didn't mind that she was staying at his place for endless days at a time, using his things and his money. There wasn't any second-guessing about it; he was in love, that much was apparent. Not only that, he wanted to share his life with Donna, which included his things. Whatever was his was now hers as well.

Without any discussion, he knew Donna knew this as well, which why was she used the word so easily. We. He and Donna were a we. He smiled at the reality. It was a long time coming, that's for sure.

"I have no say so in how they bathroom is going to look, do I?" Harvey questioned as he gazed at her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about how the bathroom is going to look," Donna pulled Harvey down for a kiss. "You're going to love it when it's completed."

Harvey descended his mouths towards Donna's for a second helping of her lips. God, he loved her.

Around 11 in the morning, Donna and Harvey began to straighten up their apartment. Harvey had the bedroom and the living room and Donna had the kitchen and bathroom. Since they habitually picked up after themselves whenever they did anything, their place was always relatively clean. Whatever rooms were left, they usually cleaned together.

After cleaning, Harvey started weight lifting and Donna got ready to spend time with a few of her friends. As Donna was leaving out the door, Harvey ended up walking out with her to go on his run.

"Should I expect you home anytime soon," Harvey closed the door behind him and locked it. Just like we, words like home were used without a second thought. His place was now their place.

"Umm…," Donna checked her purse to make sure she had her keys. "I shouldn't be gone long. We're just picking up some items for her son's birthday party."

A quick kiss was placed on his lips before they walked to the elevator together.

"Do you want me to pick anything up from the store?" Harvey pushed the main level button before stretching his arms.

"No," The ding echoed throughout the elevator as they descended towards the main floor. "I was thinking we could have pizza tonight."

Harvey groaned in anticipation, and then rubbed his stomach.

"You know what?" Harvey slowly turned his head to Donna as she spoke. "You could pick up some beer."

"Your favorite or the light beer?"

"Ugh…"Donna signed. "Why does all the good things have to be loaded with calories?"

Harvey hugged Donna as a means of comfort.

"Get my favorite," She rested her head on his shoulder. "Now I have to exercise longer just burn those extra calories."

"I can think of another way to burn those calories," Harvey whispered suggestively in her ear. The elevator doors opened and he jogged out into the lobby, and then outside.

Longingly, she looked at her boyfriend's disappearing form. To say she fallen hard for Harvey was an understatement. It was also telling considering the fact that she had been in love with him for years…literally.

When Donna returned home two hours later, Harvey was walking around in just his shorts. The news was playing in the background as he drank water and browsed through his phone.

After settling in, Donna gestured for Harvey to follow her into the kitchen. Harvey had already put the shampoo and conditioner on the table so she could wash his hair. It amused Donna that Harvey took care of his hair better than most women. He was very selective about which products he put and his hair and bought his product either from the salon or straight from business itself.

Expertly, she lathered his head and heard him make appreciative noises. Harvey cut and styled his own hair, but Donna washed it. Shortly after they first began dating, Harvey asked Donna to wash his hair because he felt she would be more thorough and quicker as well. Over time, it became her designated job because he claimed she had hands unlike no other. Her fingers firmly rubbed Harvey's scalp as she rinsed the shampoo out. Another appreciative noise escaped his mouth.

"Donna," Harvey murmured anxiously and Donna grinned. Donna forgot she had to be careful when she put her fingers in his head. For some odd reason, Harvey got turned on when she massaged his hair. It was understandable for a person to get turned on by a massage in any place, but Harvey's head was like a hotspot. If she touched it for prolong periods of time, he was ready to pounce on her.

Teasingly, she put more pressure on his head. Harvey abruptly took his head out of the sink and picked Donna up. Water splashed on her as she yelped.

"Harvey, what are you doing," She softly hit him so he could release her.

"Nope, you weren't playing fair," Harvey kicked the bathroom door shut behind him and loosen his grip on Donna so she could land on her feet. Before she had time to gather herself, he was quickly undressing her. As she looked at his naked form, she wondered when Harvey took his shorts and underwear off.

Harvey backed her up into the shower, and then cut on the water. He had them positioned, so the water wouldn't touch them.

He passionately kissed her as she opened her mouth wider to deepen the kiss. Instinctively, Donna's arms went around Harvey's shoulders and she lifted one leg for Harvey to hook his arm under. Harvey quickly grabbed her other leg so they wouldn't topple over. Slowly, they moved closer to the water until they were enveloped in it.

"I thought I didn't get my calorie burning session until after I ate drank the beer," Donna moaned as Harvey nibbled on her neck before slightly biting it. "Ooh…"

"You've been a good girl; Santa's cuming twice tonight," Harvey put Donna's legs on his shoulders so he could deeply penetration her. Donna bit her lip in anticipation. Her body couldn't wait for the deep, luxurious strokes from Harvey that she was about to receive.

About a century later, Harvey lay on his stomach while Donna massaged his back. It was unusual for Harvey to get backrubs after sex, but Donna usually gave him one after he spent the night on the couch, which wasn't often. Harvey could take naps on the couch, but anything longer than that and his back was a mess. He was surprised that he was able to run and have sex standing up before the pain kicked in.

"Harder, Donna," He groaned into the sheets. Firm hands pressed into his back to relieve the pressure that had built there when he slept on the couch. Donna put an elbow in Harvey's back and an undistinguishable sound came from his lips. "You're amazing, you know that, right?"

"No, you are amazing," she said suggestively referring to their calorie burning session in the shower.

"Tell me something I don't know," he said cockily.

"I'm pregnant," she responded seriously and Harvey whipped his head to look at her. Donna stared at him before she burst out laughing. "I'm joking."

"Just order the pizza," Harvey said exaggeratedly. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened his drawer to get a shirt to put on. "What do you want to watch?"

"I'm not in the mood for a movie," Donna was propped up on her elbows next to Harvey. "You want to play a game?"

"Uhh…sure," He handed her one of his shirts to put on. "Scrabble or chess?"

"I feel like playing a game with points," Donna gestured for Harvey to pass her a pair of his shorts. She crawled over to her side of the bed and picked up the phone to order the pizza. Automatically, she rattled off the size, toppings, and ordered bread sticks as she touched up her nails.

Harvey sat in front of her and folded his legs, and then grabbed one of her feet along with the nail polish.

"What would your colleagues think if they knew the Great Harvey Specter enjoyed painting his girlfriend's toenails?" Donna teased.

"Nothing because they aren't going to know," Harvey said offhandedly as he paid close attention to her nails. It amused Donna how meticulous Harvey was when it came to her nails. After he was finished, he made sure that there wasn't any nail polish on her skin before he blew her toes to dry them quicker.

The doorbell rang and Donna got up to answer it. Before she exited the room, she grabbed Harvey's wallet. As she paid for the pizza, the deliveryman handed Harvey the food.

In a companionable silence, they played scrabble while they ate pizza out of the box. For most of the game, they took the lead from one another. Harvey sipped his beer and grabbed some tiles from the bag.

"I've been doing some thinking," Harvey began and Donna stared at him curiously. "If you want to have kids, we could do that."

Harvey looked at Donna as his bit his thumb.

"Oh no, Harvey, I was joking earlier—"

"I know you were joking, but I have been thinking about this long before tonight," Harvey explained. "It's just that time isn't on our side if we are going to do this."

The room was silent for a moment and Donna took a bite of her pizza to do something rather than just sitting in front of Harvey dumbly.

"Don't you think it's a little early in our relationship to be discussing kids," Donna questioned. "Or what if we don't work out, what then?"

"Well, first and foremost, I don't think it is early," Harvey finished off his beer and opened another bottle. As he listed his points, he ticked them off on his fingers, "Second, time is of the essence here: although I can reproduce for the rest of my life, you're thirty-nine…the longer you wait, the higher risk the pregnancy is—that is before menopause kicks in. Third, if we do happen to break up, you may be forced to have it with either whatever guy you are dating at the moment for better or for worse or in-vitro treatments, which are expensive. Fourth, you could go the adoption route instead, but who knows how long that waiting list is or if you will get accepted. And fifth: even if we don't work out, you trust me and know I'll always do right by uou. We can raise a kid together."

Donna looked at her hands as Harvey spoke. After he finally finished, she looked at him and spoke, "You've really given this thought."

"Yeah, I have," Harvey answered honestly. "I don't mean to frighten or upset you, but if you want a baby—if we are going to have a baby, we don't have a lot of time to waste. I don't want to rush you or make you feel pressured, but if you are interested in having a kid, I want you to know that I'm on board."

Tears suddenly fell down Donna's face as she smiled at Harvey. Quickly, she wiped wetness on her face. She walked over to Harvey and he moved his chair back so she could sit on his lap. After burying her head in his neck for a moment, Donna hungrily kissed Harvey on the mouth. He pulled her closer and Donna maneuvered her body so that she could straddle him. Harvey was erect in no time and Donna began to grind herself against Harvey's aroused cock.

Harvey abruptly held Donna's hands to her side. She looked at Harvey as he raised his hands to her face and his thumbs wiped the tears away. He then tenderly kissed her tear stained cheeks before pulling her into an embrace.

Silence enveloped the room before Donna disentangled herself from Harvey and stood on her feet. She started to walk and stopped suddenly, and then extended her hand to Harvey.

"Let's make a baby," She whispered and Harvey smiled in agreement.

They walked hand in hand to the room together before silently shutting the door.

THE END

A/N: Okay, this is another experiment of mine. I just wanted to do a day in the life of Donna and Harvey in an established relationship. The baby idea came out of nowhere, but the rest was a part of my original idea. Lol. This is not a continuation or sequel to (Not Within) Walking Distance—it's a separate piece. I wanted to put them in a non-work setting where they didn't talk about work, just relaxed. Tell me what you think.


	2. The Shape of Things

"Did you forget the key?" The older gentleman asked his wife as she searched through her purse.

Worriedly, the woman stared at him before sifting through her purse again. She looked to be around the man's age. "I remember putting it in my purse, Carlton," she said adamantly.

"Well, I was just checking, Roberta," He assured. "I can only imagine what hell would break loose if we lost the key."

"A-ha," Roberta held the key up victoriously. "I told you I had it."

Carlton simply shook his head and waited for her to insert the key into the lock to open the door. They walked in and Roberta handed Carlton the key, so he could put it in his pocket. She didn't want it to get lost in her purse again. As the entered the apartment, they stared at the place in wonder.

For a fact, they knew that the condominium was worth more than their house and they could see why. The place was spacious and the view was spectacular. After looking at the place a little bit more, Roberta started to walk to a bedroom door.

"What are you doing," Carlton asked as he sat on the couch.

"Waking her up," Roberta said matter of fact. "Today is going to be a big day and she needs to get ready."

"It's a baby shower, not a wedding."

Roberta waved off his response, "Men. If you knew how much work goes into these things, you wouldn't question my actions."

Not a second after she entered the room, Roberta yelped followed by a scream from someone else. Quickly, Roberta closed the door and put a hand to Carlton's chest as he rushed to the door.

"What's wrong," Panic was written all over his face. "What happened?"

"I guess I should have knocked first," The older woman held a hand to her mouth. "Donna was already up, but she was a little…preoccupied when I came in."

Realization dawned on Carlton's face as he stared at the floor.

"How about we wait for her to come out of the room," he offered.

"Good idea," They walked to the couch and sat together in silence.

Meanwhile, on the inside of the room…

ONE MINUTE EARLIER

A few guttural noises came from Donna's mouth as Harvey moved within her. As much as she loved the fact that Harvey desired to fulfill every last one of her sexual needs, she wished he would let her return the favor. Every since she had gotten pregnant, he'd been very reluctant to let her please him and it bothered her. Donna loved when Harvey used to let her take him to the point of oblivion before bringing him back to reality. Now, it was all about her. Most women would love that and, not to say she didn't, but she was a give and take kind of lover. In order to receive ultimate satisfaction, she needed to know that her lover—Harvey—was just as sated as she was. She needed to give him pleasure as well—not simply receive it.

Donna moved her hips and flexed her vaginal muscles. In response, Harvey tightened his grip around her hips.

"Damn, Donna," Harvey looked at his pregnant girlfriend helplessly. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

The mother to be grinned deliciously, and then leaned in to kiss her better half. She enjoyed making love to Harvey in the morning. They were people of habit, but sexually, they tried to switch it up. Although, when it came to early morning sex, Harvey always sat with his back against the headboard and Donna would straddle him. It gave her a sense of power, which Harvey didn't mind handing to her.

Harvey's eyes got bigger as if something was behind her and Donna turned around to see what it was.

Her mother yelped and Donna screamed, and then whispered, "Shit."

When Mrs. Paulsen exited the room, Donna got off of Harvey and pulled the covers over her body.

"You have got to be kidding me," Donna rested her head on Harvey's shoulder. "When I was a teen, I managed to have sex in my parents house without getting caught, but as an adult…in my own place, my mother walks in on me."

Harvey laughed.

"It's not funny, Harvey," She hit him on the chest.

"It kinda is," Harvey replied.

Wordlessly, he got up and sauntered around the room nakedly. Donna stared at his ass as he searched for clothes to wear for the day. His ass was so firm and muscular. Once, Harvey playfully told her to kiss his ass after sex. Donna told him, "I got one better for you." She then proceeded to bite his ass hard enough to leave a mark.

Harvey walked to Donna and held his hands out for her to grab. Slowly, the pregnant woman lifted herself out of the bed with the help of her boyfriend. As much as she didn't like it, being assisted to stand up and sit down was routine for Donna.

In order to prevent her parents from waiting any longer, the couple decided to shower together. Donna squirted body wash into her hand, and then reached down and grabbed Harvey's dick.

"Donna," Harvey groaned.

"We were interrupted," she reminded the lawyer innocently. "Besides, when have I ever left you hanging?"

Fifteen minutes later, the two emerged from the bedroom. Harvey was wearing a grey shirt with khaki shorts and Donna was just in her robe. Donna waddled to the couch, and then sat between her parents.

"I wasn't expected you all to get here so early," Donna tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear.

Her mother gave her an uncomfortable smile before speaking, "Well, I explained to your father earlier that you have a big day ahead of you."

Donna shook her head in agreement as she watched Harvey move around in the kitchen. He had put on some coffee and took out the orange juice.

"That I do," she replied. "Umm…you want to go look through my clothes, so we can figure out what I will be wearing?"

"Oh, right," Mrs. Paulsen said in realization; she still a little shell-shocked by walking in on her daughter and her boyfriend having sex and the noises that came after that. It was one thing to know about it and another to actually walk in on it. She supposed it was the flipside of a kid walking in on their parents; she had walked in on her child. "Come on, let's get to it."

Mr. Paulsen asked Harvey about his job and they easily transitioned into talking about sports. Harvey briefly touched on his thoughts about being impending fatherhood as he prepared breakfast. He called the ladies out to eat as he set the table.

Donna walked out the room and Harvey stopped what he was doing. She was wearing a one strap maroon dress that had a flower on the strap. Her hair was put up into a bun with a clip holding it and she wore dangling diamond earrings and a matching bracelet.

"You look beautiful," Donna's heart melted at Harvey's words. Awe was written all over his face as he took her appearance in. "I suddenly feel underdressed."

"No, Harvey, you look just fine," Mrs. Paulsen assured him. "I made Donna dress up since she's been hell bent on wearing nothing, but sweats these last few months."

"Mom, I haven't been in the mood to dress up; I feel like Shamu," Harvey frowned at her words. Donna caught his expression and looked away.

"Donna," Harvey's tone was soft as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Look at me," Donna continued to look out the window as Harvey spoke and he gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Shamu or not, you are absolutely gorgeous." He said seriously. "To be honest, you really haven't gained much weight. Most of the weight you've gained is really the twins."

As Donna thought about Harvey's words, she realized that he was right. She gained about twenty pounds, but the twins had to probably weigh 6 or 7 pounds each, which means she only gained 6-8 pounds. Most people she spoke to say that if they hadn't seen her stomach, they would have never guessed she was pregnant. Everything minus her stomach looked the same as it did pre-pregnancy.

"You're a great boyfriend, you know that," Donna gazed at Harvey. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What? You were expecting anything less," Harvey mocked glared at her before the walked to the table together.

Mrs. Paulsen lightly hit Harvey on the shoulder when he sat down. "I was supposed to cook breakfast for the two of you."

"Oh, right," Harvey said with a mouthful of eggs. "I'm sorry about that; I forgot. Next time?"

The older woman smiled at him, and then started eating her food. "Next time and don't you forget it," She fake scolded him.

The day before, Donna's sisters came over to decorate the apartment so they wouldn't have to do it the day of. Vivian and Julie went all out on the decorations. Donna was ecstatic about the twins, but it seemed as if her sisters were more excited than she was, which she told them. In explanation, Vivian said:

"We gave up hope of you ever having a kid," Donna placed a piece of tape on a streamer before looking at her sister. "I mean, before Harvey, you hadn't had a committed relationship in years and you always blew us off whenever we tried to talk about kids."

Donna considered what her sister said and nodded in agreement. "It's wasn't that I didn't want to have any, but I felt so much pressure to have them, you know? I just didn't want to talk about it because, as you said, I wasn't in a committed relationship."

Even though Donna felt confident about her relationship with Harvey, when they first started dating, she was very reluctant to talk about it. When she finally did open about her relationship, it was downplayed so others wouldn't look too much into it. No matter how much she denied the seriousness of the relationship, it was clear as day that she and Harvey were not only committed to one another, but in it for the long haul.

Donna's reluctance to be completely honest about her relationship with Harvey was because she didn't want people telling her what she should and should not do. Yes, they were going at a fast pace, but they were adults. Furthermore, not only did they trust one another, they would do anything for each other. Usually, she told her sister's everything, but at that time, she wanted to enjoy her relationship with Harvey without them worrying about her.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that," Julie said as squatted down and titled her head towards her sister's stomach "So, how did your little bundles of joy come about?"

Vivian took a scoop of ice cream out of the carton and looked expectantly at her pregnant sister.

"Did you put on some sexy lingerie," Vivian shimmied in a sexual manner pretending to be Donna and with a deep voice said, "And say to Harvey, 'put a baby in me.'"

"Or was it an unexpected surprise," Julie countered as she grinned at her sister. "I bet you two were having kinky sex when the twins were conceived."

Guffaws escaped Donna's mouth as she looked at her sister's and made a noise indicating that the were both wrong.

"Oh, really," Vivian was intrigued. She walked over to Donna, put her arms around her sister, and pulled her to the couch. Julie trailed after them and sat on the arm of the couch. "Tell us how this miraculous event occurred."

"No," Donna shook her head and smiled. "I am not going to talk about that."

"Come on, Donna," They coaxed. "You know how our kids were conceived."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you," Her sisters gave her confused looks. She didn't know how to explain why that night was just about sacred for her. "I just…."

"Donna?"

"I've always wanted kids, but I just never found the right guy," Donna began.

"That's because you were just friends with the right guy at the time," Julie said.

"She's talking about Harvey," Vivian interjected stating the obvious on purpose. For years, Donna's family asked her why she and Harvey weren't dating. They were never satisfied with the answers Donna would give them and insisted that she should date Harvey.

Donna smiled at them and continued what she was originally saying. "Then, Harvey and I began to date and everything was right, everything was perfect. I wanted to have kids with him, but I wasn't sure because we hadn't been together that long."

"But, you've known him forever," Julie replied.

"Yeah," Donna agreed. "But, it's one thing to be friends with a person and another to date them. I didn't want to rush anything."

"So, what changed?" Vivian held her sister's hand. "What made you decide to take the big jump?"

"Harvey," Donna smiled at the thought of him. "It was his idea. Out of nowhere, he just suggested it and said if I wanted to have a kid, he was on board. I mean, he really thought the whole thing through and even though he was putting the ball in my court, it was clear that he wanted to have kids as well."

Julie grinned at Donna. "It doesn't surprise me."

"Really," Donna stared at her incredulously.

"Donna, I don't know why it took the two of you so long to get together, but one thing was clear to everyone in the family: Harvey has always been crazy about you. It doesn't surprise me that he was the one that suggested it even though I would had never thought he would do it," Julie explained.

"Yeah," Vivian chimed in. "For years, you would talk about how Harvey 'didn't do commitment', but I always have felt he was waiting on you. Before you two started dating, whenever all four of us went out together, he had eyes for only you."

"Crap," Donna bit her lip, and then started waving at her unshed tears. She never doubted Harvey's feelings for her, but was it that obvious to everyone? His love ran impossibly deep and not only did she see and feel it from him, others could as well.

"Face it, girl," Julie wrapped her arm around Donna. "Harvey's had it bad for you for years."

"Donna," The woman in question snapped her head and looked at Harvey.

"Yeah," She took a sip of her orange juice. Her insides warmed at the thought of the previous day.

"Is something wrong," He poured a large amount of syrup on his pancakes before pouring some on hers. It was cute how worried he looked.

Donna smiled at him. "No," she bit a piece of her bacon. "Everything's great."

"Just checking," he smiled at her. "And to be clear, I don't want to hear you calling yourself Shamu anymore."

Hours later, the condo became increasingly crowded with people as they sat baby gifts on the table and congratulated her and Harvey on their impending parenthood.

A few co-workers had stopped by—the ones Harvey actually liked. Jessica, Mike, and Rachel all decided to help out with the shower, which Donna thought was nice of them.

Someone came up from behind Donna and placed a wet kiss on her cheek. "Hey Big Red."

"Bryce," Donna hugged her brother tightly. "You finally made it."

"I wouldn't have miss it for the world," The two siblings walked to the kitchen together to find Vivian and Julie. Bryce pointed at the two women and said, "You two owe me money."

"For what?" Vivian raised an eyebrow at Bryce. He pointed to Donna's stomach and held up his palm. Bryce took his left index finger and pointed to his right palm.

"I want my money now," Bryce said jokingly, but they knew he was serious about his money. "Pay up."

"You guys made a bet on me," Donna was mildly shocked and amused. "What was it about?"

"It was a long time ago—years, in fact." Julie made a face at her brother.

"Doesn't matter," He moved his fingers together to indicate he wanted the women to give him his money. "A bet is a bet—we didn't set a timeframe."

Julie and Vivian both pulled out twenty dollars and handed it to Bryce.

"What was the bet?" Donna asked again.

"If ever you and Harvey dated, how long would it be before you got pregnant," An odd expression came over his face. "Ten more dollars each because I called it being Harvey's idea."

They two woman groaned and gave him the money. "How the hell did you even know that?"

"Back when Tina and I had Oliver," Bryce stared a Donna for a moment. "I already knew Harvey had it bad—that much was clear as day. But, man, the whole time he held Oliver, he wouldn't take his eyes off of Donna. I knew then, if ever Donna gave him a chance, he wouldn't waste any time knocking her up. Besides, we all know, Harvey would give Donna the world without her asking."

As if there was a fire, Donna took off. Harvey watched Donna approached him with determination reeking from her pores. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Did I do somethi—" Donna cut off his sentence by crushing her lips against his. Instinctively, Harvey deepened the kiss and pulled his girlfriend's body close to him. "What was that for?"

"Loving me," she said cryptically. "That's for loving me."

Harvey looked confused, but he said, "Always."

Later on, Mike watched as Donna and Harvey had a serious conversation. He didn't know how serious it could be since they were having it in the hallway and the content didn't seem to be about them. Harvey rubbed Donna's stomach and she put a hand over his. They smiled at one another as if was just the two of them in the world.

"Mike," The associate jumped as he turned to face Jessica. "Did you tell them that it's time to open the presents?"

"Uhh…" Mike scratched his head. "I was just about to do it."

He hurriedly walked away from Jessica and towards the couple. Jessica terrified him.

"Harvey and Donna," Mike called to get their attention. "It's almost time to open the baby gifts."

Harvey looked at him. "Okay." He turned to Donna and nodded to the bathroom.

Donna walked over to Mike and noticed his bewildered expression. She raised an eyebrow at him as she slowly approached him.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," He answered quickly. "Harvey just seems so…"

"Normal?" She provided.

"Yeah, normal," Mike nodded and said seriously, "I didn't even think he owned anything besides suits and tuxes."

There were times where Donna questioned Mike's intelligence with remarks like that. She gave him a face that said 'you gotta be kidding me'.

"Mike, I'm going to give you a friendly piece of advice," Donna put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't broadcast every thought that crosses your mind; some things are better left unsaid."

The younger man nodded his head. "Got it."

Harvey said that they didn't need to have a baby shower; he could buy everything the twins needed. Out of habit, Donna ran her fingers through his hair and explained, "A baby shower is a way family and friends bond with the baby before it is born."

Now, as she looked at a basket mixed with baby clothes and lingerie, she wished that she had let Harvey buy everything like he originally offered. She tightly closed her eyes and thought to herself, 'It can't get any worse." And, of course, it did.

"Umm…I don't think the twins will be wearing this for a long, long time," She joked. The guests uncomfortably laughed. If this had happened early in her pregnancy, Harvey would have laughed. But, since the twins' dues date was around the corner, Harvey glared at the lingerie. He knew it was for Donna, but he was already in daddy mode. Donna mouthed to him, 'Lighten up."

Harvey put on a smile and faked laughed.

"Oh no," Her college friend Cindy said. Donna cursed herself for forgetting why no one ever invited Cindy to anything. She was the queen of giving or saying inappropriate things. "That's for you, Donna; for when you two start having sex again. You don't have to tell me, I know from experience that when you get this far along, the sex just vanishes."

Mrs. Paulsen looked at her husband and commented, "Considering I walked in on them having sex this morning and all that moaning they were doing in the shower, I would say their sex lives are still alive and thriving."

Donna and Harvey were mortified.

"Kill me now," Donna said dramatically as she stared at an invisible spot on the table in front of her.

The baby shower didn't end soon enough after the lingerie incident. Harvey quickly, but efficiently separated and stored everything.

He kicked off of his shoes and sat on his bed against the headboard. Donna rested her head in his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Cindy is prohibited from all future parties, soirees, shindigs, get togethers, celebrations, night outs—to simply put it, wherever three or more people are gathered, she is not invited," Harvey said tonelessly.

"You read my mind," Donna replied before she met up with the sandman.

THE END

A/N: I decided to continue this as a one-shot series. The series will be listed as completed because; despite the fact that the stories are connected they are self-contained. There isn't an overarching story or plot to be told. If there are any errors of any kind, you can let me know.

I'm unsure about if Donna clarified in canon if she had siblings or not, if so, how many and if they were boys and/or girls. As far as Donna not gaining that much weight, one of my sisters gained a good amount of weight and never lost it. My other sister is currently pregnant and she looks exactly as I described Donna. My mother was even small when she had my twin and I. I guess it just depends on genetics.


	3. Delayed Gratification

A loud cry permeated the air.

"Not now," Donna whimpered. Dramatically, she groaned, and then open hers eyes. The clock on the nightstand read 2:37 AM. Unexpectedly, an overwhelming pleasurable sensation soared throughout her body, as if his name were a prayer, she gasped, "Harvey."

"Hmm…" His tongue firmly licked her lips—the other pair.

She lifted the cover and looked at Harvey as he sucked the sensitive flesh between her legs. As his mouth did amazing things, he gave her direct eye contact—it turned her on even more. All of the sudden, his tongue started to…

"Oh God," Her body convulsed as she thrust amazing Harvey's mouth.

Another cry pierced the air.

Abruptly, Harvey got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. The red head sighed, and then went to go check on the girls. A moment later, Harvey joined her. He wore a mixture of frustration and contentment on his face.

"We're never having sex again," he muttered in resignation. Donna rolled her eyes at him, but she understood his frustration.

It was hard enough for them to abstain from sex after Donna gave birth, but now, the twins seemed to be on a mission to prevent it from happening. They only seemed to cry whenever Harvey and Donna were about to have sex. Oh, the twins didn't cry when their parents started fooling around a little bit. No, they waited until their clothes were just about off and they were seconds from devouring one another. Other than that, Gillian and Emma were absolute angels.

The crying subsided as Harvey and Donna comforted the infants. Even though the girls were silent now, experience taught them that they weren't going back to sleep. As if Gillian could actually comprehend what her father was saying, she giggled as Harvey whispered in her ear. He looked up at Donna and gave her a warm smile.

'Why in the hell did you wait so long?' Donna silently scolded herself as she watched Harvey interact with Gillian.

Shortly after Donna got pregnant, it was decided that they would move into a bigger place. If Harvey's place wasn't big enough to hold a family, Donna's place was definitely not in the question. Mr. and Mrs. Paulsen had suggested some houses that were in safe and friendly neighborhoods. After some consideration, Harvey and Donna decided they would rather stay in the city. Mrs. Paulsen thought it was absolutely crazy to raise a kid in New York.

"Mom, plenty of kids are raised in New York and turn out fine," Donna said. "I don't see why we need to live in a house."

"It's just there is more room in a house and you will be able to have a backyard for Gillian and Emma to play in," Her mother reasoned.

"There are parks all over New York," she countered. "Also, we can find a condo that will accommodate all of us."

"You think you will be able to find a place that will fit a family of four," Mrs. Paulsen looked at her daughter incredulously. "And what if you and Harvey decide to have another kid. Are you two just going to up and move again? A child needs stability."

"Mom, I assure you, Harvey and I will find a place that will fit all four of us, and then some," Donna washed a plate, and then handed it to her mother so she could dry it. "Besides, Harvey and I want to wait until we gain hands on parenting experience before we decide on if we'll have another kid."

A month before Donna's baby shower, Donna gave her parents a tour of the condo they would be moving into. It was unfinished, but she wanted to ease her parents' minds.

"This place is bigger than our house," her father exclaimed.

"Yeah," Donna agreed. "We saw a lot of places that we liked, but nothing that had everything we wanted. As a last resort, we even considered looking at houses. But, Harvey's real estate agent showed us this place because she felt that we would love the view. She was the one who suggested we buy the condo upstairs and just make one big condo."

"Well, you all definitely don't need to worry about space," Roberta said offhandedly.

Donna showed them the downstairs first. Her mother adored the kitchen, which had an island, all new appliances, and wooden cabinets. As they looked through the condo, Donna explained what each room would look like once completed.

The living and dining rooms would be painted in warm colors. She said she wanted the place to feel homey. There would be a wrap around couch in the living room, a glass table, and a big screen TV on the wall. Fresh plants would be placed throughout the place. Harvey and Donna's room was the first bedroom they saw. The master bedroom was actually two rooms put together. They had knocked down the wall that connected the two rooms, despite the original master bedroom already being huge.

Their plan was to expand both of their closets as well as give the room a more airy feeling. The wall where the bed was going to be, there were two doorways leading into the bathroom. One was the original doorway and the other was an addition Donna and Harvey had added. The bathroom had a his and her sink, a two person shower (without the bath), and a Jacuzzi. Also, a smaller room was connected to the already gigantic room, which was going to be Harvey's office.

Donna then showed them the guest room that was next to the master bedroom before they went upstairs. The second floor had three bedrooms, a bathroom as well as a game and movie room. Next, she took them out on the deck.

The deck on the first floor was for Donna's future garden and a place where the kids could play outside. On the second deck, there was an incredibly large pool and a patio set.

"And here I was concerned that you weren't going to find a place big enough for you all," Donna smiled at her mother. "This is more than enough."

"Yeah," When Drew, the real estate agent, first proposed the idea, Donna didn't imagine it would be as big as it was. "I can't wait to move in."

What she didn't tell her mother was that she and Harvey had bought two summer homes. One of them was near her parent's house and the other was in Chicago.

Emma started to get fussy again, which meant that she was hungry. Donna immediately feed her, and then went to join Harvey and Gillian in the living room.

Later on that day, Mike knocked on the door with some papers in his hand for Harvey took look over. Along with Donna, Harvey took a leave of absence. For the time being, he handed his cases off to Louis. As a way of explanation, he said Louis was the third best lawyer in the law firm after Jessica and him.

Instantly, the associate's jaw dropped when he saw Harvey and Donna's new condo. He had heard rave reviews from Rachel, but he had no idea it would be as incredible as it was. Although Harvey would laugh in his face and say no, Mike was tempted to ask if he could rent a room.

When he entered into the living room, he smirked. Harvey was on the couch lying face down and snoring loudly. He was shirtless and wearing silk black pajamas bottoms.

Raising an eyebrow he said, "Harvey snores?"

"Only when he doesn't get enough sleep, which isn't often," Donna held Gillian in front of Mike as a way of asking if the younger man wanted to hold her. Eagerly, he took the baby from her mother. "He just fell asleep about five minutes ago."

While Harvey slept, Donna sorted through the paperwork Mike brought over. Although Harvey was on a leave of absence, he consulted on a few cases whenever necessary. By extension, this meant that Donna worked as well. Emma sat quietly between her mother's legs and sucked on her fist.

Since Mike was off of work for the rest of the day, Donna said he could stay and help himself to whatever he wanted. Without being told twice, he handed Gillian to her mother and rushed up to the movie room; she hadn't seen him since. That was five hours ago.

Harvey groaned and turned to face Donna.

"How long was I out?" His voice was deeper than usual from sleep.

"Five hours," she said. He yawned as he rubbed his face. Mike descended down the stairs and said:

"I didn't know you were up, Harvey."

He looked at the kid before grabbing Emma and laying her on his chest. "I just got up and I didn't know you were here."

Mike did a double take when he saw Harvey's face—he had facial hair. About two days worth and the hair on his head was messy. As if the older man knew what he was thinking, he quickly ran his hand through his hair to comb it back.

"Harvey, your face," Mike made a gesture over his own face to indicate what he was referring to.

"What about it," He raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

Mike replied, "You look like Grizzly Adams."

"Well," Donna interjected. "I think you look rugged and sexy." She kissed him. As she tried to pull away, Harvey grabbed her shirt and pulled her in for another, but deeper kiss. Promptly, she went back to the papers. "But, I do prefer you clean shaved."

Emma gleefully drooled on her father's chest as he lovingly rubbed her back. That was when Mike spotted the ring on Harvey's wedding finger, and then looked to see if Donna had a matching one, which she did.

"Wait, did you two get married?" His eyes were wide and it was apparent that he was excited.

"Yes," Donna answered. She handed Harvey the folder and he skimmed through the file.

"Does Jessica know," Mike asked. Harvey and Donna exchanged looks. Mike wasn't asking if Jessica knew, but rather, if they were going to tell her.

Although they had just gotten married the previous week, they immediately told Jessica the following Monday. It was a gesture of respect from Harvey to Jessica. Although Jessica thought he and Donna made a great couple—even before they started dating—she had disapproved of it because Donna was his secretary. To appease her worried, Harvey made sure to inform her about all the pertinent facts.

"No, Mike," Harvey said sarcastically. "We don't want to tell her about us getting married. Never mind the fact she is our boss and already knows that we are in a deeply committed relationship and moved into a bigger place to raise our kids in. "

"That was a little stupid of me to ask," he admitted.

After Harvey and Mike discussed the files, he left. Harvey cooked tacos as Donna breastfed and put the twins to bed. While they ate their food, they watched Star Trek the series. When Harvey came back from the bathroom, he saw Donna taking a big bite of his taco.

She looked up at him seeing that she had been caught. Carefully, she put the taco down.

Holding her hands up she said, "Harvey, I'm sorry." Slowly, she got up from the couch.

"Yeah, you're going to be sorry," Donna tried to take off running, but Harvey had quick reflexes. He grabbed her tightly, and then took her down to the floor.

"Please, Harvey," She begged for mercy.

Harvey wasn't one to give mercy; he tickled her in every spot he knew she was sensitive to touch. The arch of her feet, under her arms, and behind her knees. Donna was short of breath, but couldn't stop laughing. A long time ago, Donna learned not to struggle when Harvey tickled her. It made him tickle her longer.

Into the first month of dating, when they first started staying days at a time at each other places, was when the tickle fights began. Donna didn't believe Harvey when he told her he wasn't ticklish, so she decided to show him he was wrong. Within seconds, he was guffawing and trying to pull away.

Way before they decided to cross the line, Harvey knew he wanted to spend his life with Donna. But, it was on the first night where he laughed so hard until he cried that he knew being with her was no longer a choice, but rather a necessity. There was no way Harvey could live his life without her in any capacity whether it be professional or personal.

He then held both of Donna's wrists in left hand and put them above her head. His right hand slid into her panties.

"Please, Harvey," This time she begged in desire.

Easily, he slid off his wife's shorts and underwear as Donna did the same for him. Hungrily, they kissed one another and Donna pulled Harvey's body closer to her own. Slowly, he lowered his wife's body to the floor and eagerly, but gently entered her.

They both held their breath as they waited for the crying to commence. The silence never dissipated. Simultaneously, the two made a sigh of relief, and the kissed one another. Harvey began to move slowly within her.

Although the doctor had said it was all right for them to resume sexual activities, Harvey was a little apprehensive. Donna had experienced tearing when she gave birth and he was afraid to re-injure her. He would never hurt her intentionally, but he and Donna had a tendency to get carried away.

Harvey had no idea how he was going to last. He hadn't been inside her for months—four to be exact. From months of inactivity, Donna was…tighter than usual.

"Harvey," Donna whispered.

"Hmm…" Harvey had placed his arm under Donna's head to give her a cushion.

"Don't hold back," she kissed him softly. "You're not going to hurt me."

"But—" Donna put a finger to his mouth, and the rubbed his chest.

"I need this too," Another kiss was placed on his lips. "I need all of you; don't hold back."

After their reunion on the floor, Harvey made more tacos while Donna made a bubble bath.

They sat in the Jacuzzi together as rose petals floated around in the water. Harvey was leaning back into Donna's arms when some ground beef fell on him.

"Donna," he complained as she picked the meat off of him.

"Harvey, you are in a tub—you have instant access to soap and water," She wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him close. Harvey drank out of the orange juice carton and handed it to Donna.

"Which aroma therapy did you pour in the water?" He was rubbing her thighs back in forth under the water.

"Your favorite," She replied as she wiped the juice from her mouth.

"I've never doubted it for a moment, but you're a goddess," Harvey turned to the side to kiss her.

"And you know it," They pulled away from one another ever so slightly, and then Donna leaned in to give Harvey an Eskimo kiss.

A sharp cry filled the room.

"I got it," Donna said and Harvey leaned forward to let her out of the tub. As she stepped out, Harvey slapped her ass. Donna turned to face him and he winked at her. Mrs. Specter smiled while she shook head. She exited the room to go quiet the cries of one or both of the twins.

Harvey slowly slid down into the water with the grin still plastered on his face.

The clock read 2:37 AM.

THE END

A/N: (Time completed: 1:37 AM) So much was going on with this story. It originally heavily featured Mike with a cameo appearance by Rachel. But, then it turned into an argument between Mike and Harvey, which is not what the series is about—am I right? Lol Luckily, I found my grove around 9 or 10.

If anyone is wondering why Harvey and Donna has had sex in every one shot so far, that is because we always seem to catch them on those days. ;-) ;-) If you noticed some recurring words or themes as well, that is because I have a mild fascination with those things.

This one feels as if it lacks my usual spark, but I like it.


	4. Milestones Part I

NINE:

Harvey cut a banana into pieces, and then scattered the pieces into his cereal. In the background, Donna was on the phone talking to Vivian. As she paced back and forth, Harvey kept an eye out for the twins. Emma and Gillian were in the living room playing with their toys.

Satisfied that his girls were fine, he began to read the paper. There was nothing newsworthy in the paper about his clients, which is the main reason he read it. He was in business with important people; he needed to check for potential problems before they became real ones. After he saw that everything was fine on the business front, he checked the sports sections.

"Damn," he muttered. His team had lost…badly.

He looked up again at the twins and suddenly stopped. "Donna."

She didn't pay him any mind as she laughed at something her sister told her and offhandedly said, "Yeah."

"Donna," Harvey stared in shock. Again, "Donna."

Abruptly, she turned around to face him, and then pointed to the phone. "Harvey, I'm on the phone," she said slowly as she read his face. Donna followed his gaze, and then settled on the twins. "Oh my God."

"Oh my God," he repeated. Harvey quickly made his way to the living room and watched the twins take their first steps.

"Vivian," Donna said distractedly into the phone. "I'll call you back later."

Harvey picked up both of the girls and hugged them tightly, and then placed kisses on their foreheads.

"I'm so proud of you two," Donna cooed as she also kissed the twins. Tears were forming in her eyes.

For the next hour, Harvey and Donna sat on the floor and watched in amazement as the girls took a few steps before falling. They would land on their butts and get back up to start all over again. Giggles filled the living room as the twins tried to walk on wobbly legs.

Donna leaned her head on Harvey's shoulder as she watched their daughters. "Thank you for giving me this." Her gratitude was genuine.

Harvey placed a kiss on the top on her head. "Thank you for allowing me to."

Gillian and Emma tried to walk to their parents, but fell at Donna and Harvey's feet. The girls smiled and a few of their baby teeth showed. The twins had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. They began to crawl to the rest of the way.

Donna held out of her arms to one of the twins while the other twin grabbed onto her father's shirt tried to pull herself up. "God, they look so much like you."

"I know," Harvey said proudly and he gave his daughter a broad smile. He put his hand on his wife's stomach. "Maybe, you'll get lucky with this one."

"Maybe," Donna smiled as she placed her hands over Harvey's. Truth be told, she didn't mind that the girls resembled him more. "I can't believe we are doing this again so soon."

EIGHT:

"Harvey," Donna said gently.

"Hmm…" Harvey quickly typed on the computer keys as he composed his e-mail. He turned and looked at Donna when she didn't say anything.

She slowly smiled at him as she rubbed her stomach before saying, "My water broke."

In frenzy, Harvey had grabbed the overnight bag and rushed Donna to the hospital.

"AHHHH," Donna screamed as she pushed.

"You're doing great, sweetheart," the pregnant woman glared at him. All of Donna's hair was wet with some of it matted on her face. Harvey ignored the stare and brushed the hair off of her face. She squeezed his hand tightly and Harvey countered the pressure.

"I swear, Harvey, if you try to knock me up again," she exhaled loudly. "I will cut your dick off." Donna promised.

Harvey rolled his eyes as he continued to encourage Donna to push. Their heads were next to one another as Donna panted and cried.

"The baby's crowning," The doctor announced. Donna directed colorful expletives at her boyfriend as pain soared throughout her body. A loud shriek filled the air; the first twin was out and, moments later, the second one was out as well. Immediately, the babies were wiped off and briefly examined. As the twins were given to Donna, she joyously cried.

Much later, the twins lay on Donna's chest as she caressed their backs. Harvey got in the bed next to her and put his arm behind her head. He gently touched their faces and smiled.

"You were great," he said in a hushed tone. "You did well."

"No," she corrected. "We did well."

Harvey nuzzled her face and unexpectedly said, "What were you saying about cutting my dick off?"

Donna silently laughed. "I'm sorry," she quickly kissed him. "That was the pain talking; I would never inflict danger on your dick. You have a wonderful dick."

"You got that right," he whispered in her ear and she giggled.

Mike walked in on the tail end on Donna's last sentence. He froze in shock. Not knowing what to say or do, he stood in the doorway silently. His expression put the saying 'like a deer caught in headlights' to shame.

SEVEN:

Donna was horny and restless.

She and Harvey hadn't had sex in two weeks. Yes, it had been harder and slightly uncomfortable to have sex since her size had ballooned, but she didn't think he would stop trying altogether. At seven months, Donna wasn't as big as she expected, especially since she was carrying twins. But, her doctor told her that she was just fine and had nothing to worry about.

Whenever she tried to initiate sex with her boyfriend, he would find a way to get out of it. Harvey didn't touch her like he used to.

The pregnant woman got under the covers and turned away from Harvey.

"What's wrong," he placed and on her hip and sounded genuinely concerned.

"Nothing," she pulled the covers tighter around her body. Harvey exhaled as he bookmarked his page and sat the book on the nightstand.

"Don't nothing me," Tension had slowly built up in the room. "You've been upset the past few days and won't talk about it."

"You want to talk, Harvey," Donna got up and faced him. "I'm upset because you won't have sex with me. You—you won't even touch me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Harvey laughed and Donna slapped him…hard. The slap echoed throughout the room.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey," she held a hand up to her mouth in shock. "I really didn't mean to hit you—I don't know what came over me. My emotions have been haywire and I'm upset because we hadn't made love in a while." She tried to explain.

Donna tried to reach out to him and he pulled away as he rubbed his face. It hurt her that she caused him pain. It hurt her even more that Harvey didn't want her to touch him.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated as she grabbed Harvey and pulled him close. He tried to get out of her grasp, but she wouldn't let him. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I really didn't mean to do that. Please forgive me."

Harvey finally broke free of her grasp and reached over to his nightstand. Gently, he sat a book in Donna's lap. Carefully, she picked it up and read the title.

"Pregnancy Sex: Keeping the Sex Alive While She's Expecting," Donna read aloud. She flipped to the chapter that Harvey had bookmarked. "How to Make the Sex Enjoyable for Her If She Is Uncomfortable."

Donna started crying.

"I…" Harvey took a deep breath. "I was intentionally avoiding having sex with you because I knew how uncomfortable it made you. I didn't want to come off as selfish for wanting sex when I could see that you clearly weren't comfortable."

"Harvey…" she grabbed his hand lovingly.

"I could see you wanted to have sex, but I didn't want to do it if it caused you pain," he explained. "So, I bought a book on it and did some research. The book is a little cheesy, but it has some good advice."

The whole time he spoke, Harvey didn't look at his girlfriend.

Donna put head in his line of vision and said, "Thank you." It was written all over her face that she sincerely meant it. She then kissed the spot where she had slapped him.

Harvey picked up the book and opened it. "It has some sexual positions we could try if you're interested." Donna smiled.

"Okay," Harvey flipped the pages and read some of the passages to her.

An hour later, Donna and Harvey collapsed on the bed and heavily panted. Sweat covered every inch of their bodies as they tried to regulate their breathing. They looked at each other and grinned.

"That was…" Donna ran her hands through her hair.

"Amazing," Harvey finished.

"Sorry," Harvey knew that Donna was referring to earlier. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her closer.

"It's fine, Donna," and he meant it.

SIX:

For most of the day, Donna alternated between sorting, making copies and sending e-mails. As she walked back to her desk, Louis accidentally bumped into her and, consequently, she dropped all of her copies.

"Donna," Louis widened his eyes in fear. "I'm so sorry." Immediately, he called out an associate and made her help him pick Donna's copies up. Donna bent down to help out, but Louis said, "Oh no, it was my fault; I'll take care of it." He held out a hand to keep her away from the pile.

After he and the associate were done gathering the papers, he asked:

"How do you want this sorted," he snapped his fingers at the associated for her to get the papers from him. "If it's fine with you, I'll have Susan sort it for you."

"Sarah," Donna corrected. Louis frowned.

"Huh?"

"Her name is Sarah," Donna took her papers from Sarah, and then looked at Louis. "It's fine; I'll resort them myself." Re-sorting the copies would place her close to the deadline, but she had no other choice. She didn't trust anyone else to touch Harvey's papers even if they were insignificant. If someone else were doing her job, it would mess up her system. Not only that, if a mistake had been made, it would take her longer to correct it. She was accountable for anything that went right as well as what went wrong. What made Donna so great and effective at her job was her organization skills, attention to detail, and that she could anticipate the needs of her boss. If someone else did her job, no matter how little it was, it would throw off her balance.

"Right, Sarah," Louis said offhandedly. Donna knew he forgot it immediately after he mentioned it. As she was about to walk away, she noticed Louis giving her a weird look. She knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, Louis," she said innocently.

"Uh, nothing," he said quickly, "I just thought that you would be so much more…"

"Yes, Louis," Donna raised an eyebrow and dared him to say it. Louis tried to look for a way out of the conversation as the legal secretary eyed him. She held direct eye contact with him as she slowly moved her head up as if she were sizing him up. "You thought I would be so much more what?"

"Dazzling," Donna squinted her eyebrows. She knew he meant it as a compliment, but it could easily be misconstrued as an insult. Flustered, Louis scratched the back of his ear with his index finger. "Fuck it." He turned and walked away.

Donna grinned, and then began to walk to her desk. Louis abruptly turned around and approached her again.

"Yes, Louis," she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"What I meant to say," he cleared his throat. "Is that pregnancy suits you; you're glowing." With his head bowed, he hurriedly walked away.

After Donna finished resorting the papers, she joined Harvey in his office. They sat together and conversed as he looked over some documents. Suddenly, Donna chuckled.

"What," he smiled at his secretary as he stole a glance at her.

Donna shook her head slightly. "Earlier, Louis had bumped into me," she began. "I guess he thought I was going to be huge since I'm carrying twins and all. Anyways, he was going to say he thought I was going to be much bigger before he became flustered on me." Harvey laughed under his breath. "To cover the potential disaster of what that would have brought, he then said dazzling. But, that didn't do him any favors, so he walked away. THEN, he came back and said that pregnancy suited me and that I was glowing." Donna raised her hands and softly waved them up as she said glowing in an English accent.

"How sweet of him," Harvey teased. "I think he has a crush on you."

The red head tilted her head to the right and gave what he said some thought. "To be honest, I just think I'm one of the few people he respects in here."

Harvey nodded in agreement.

FIVE:

"Mr. and Mrs. Paulsen," The ultrasound technician looked at the two.

"We're not married," Donna clarified as she looked at the woman.

"I'm Harvey," the father introduced himself. A flash of recognition crossed her face.

"As in Harvey Specter, the lawyer," she turned on the machine and got the gel out of the cabinet.

"The only and one," he smiled. Donna rolled her eyes. She knew the recognition boosted his already high confidence.

"I see your face in the papers all the time for those high profile cases," she remarked.

"That's because I'm the best," Donna playfully groaned and Harvey leaned in to kiss her.

"You two are so cute together. I'm Alex, by the way. "Alex rubbed the ultrasound gel on Donna's stomach. "It'll be a moment while the machine warms up." She stared at the couple again. "So, how did you two meet?"

"Umm…" Donna looked at Harvey, and then Alex. "I…I'm his secretary." She finished embarrassedly. Donna wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Harvey, but people could be very judgmental of the situation and make assumptions. It was so cliché for a boss and his secretary to hook-up. Although Donna usually shrugged off what others thought, this was a sensitive issue for her. She didn't want people to think that she was dating Harvey to climb up the professional latter or to use him for his money.

Harvey was so much more than her boss; he was her best friend and she would do anything for him. It wasn't her fault that the love of her life just happened to be her boss. If people knew all the will power she had to maintain to prevent herself from crossing the line as long as she did, they would applaud her.

Alex looked to seem as if she understood what Donna was thinking. "That's how my parents met. They've been married for almost thirty years."

Softly, her boyfriend squeezed her hand as if to say, 'See, you have nothing to worry about.'

The wand moved around on her stomach as Alex looked for a better angle to see the baby. Alex pointed to some shape on the screen that only she could make out.

"Right here…" In a circular motion, she gestured at the shape. "Is one of the heads."

Donna frowned. "One of?"

"Yeah," Alex smiled. "You two are having twins."

"We are," Harvey eyes widen. "Why didn't the doctor tell us this before?"

"Well," Alex began. "When you got your first ultrasound, the doctor may have not caught it because one of the twins may have been positioned behind the other one. It's not unheard of." She explained.

"Twins," Donna whispered to herself.

"Do you want to know the sex?" After the couple had gotten over the shock, Alex had found the other twin and pointed it out. She wiped the gel off of Donna's stomach, and then looked at the two expectantly.

"Uh…" Harvey tried to interpret Donna's reaction to the question. "What do you want to do?" He finally asked.

Donna absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. "What are we having?"

FOUR:

"What does it say, Jessica," Harvey rested a hand on his hair and frantically paced back and forth. Silently, Donna sat on the couch, but it was clear that the secretary was a bundle of nerves as well.

Jessica looked at the pregnant test, and then her subordinate. Originally, she had come over to discuss strategy on a case. Since she didn't call before she stopped by, she had no idea that Donna and Harvey were taking pregnancy test to see if Donna was with child.

Neither Donna nor Harvey could look at the test because they were afraid of a negative result. Out of the kindness of her heart—and sympathy—Jessica volunteered to look at the test and break the news.

Inwardly, she grinned as she said nonchalantly, "Congratulations, you're going to be parents."

Simultaneously, the two let out a sigh of relief and tightly hugged other each other before hugging Jessica.

Donna took deep breaths as she tried to hold back the tears. Conversely, tears flowed freely from Harvey's eyes as he unashamedly wiped his face.

THREE:

"What if this doesn't work?" Donna whispered as she caressed his hair. Fear danced in her eyes as she thought about what they were trying to do. What they were trying to become. "What if we can't get pregnant?"

Harvey lifted his face from beside Donna's to look her in the eyes. "It's going to work." Donna spread her legs wider a part as Harvey rhythmically moving his hips. Her nails dug into his skin as his cock repeatedly filled her at a faster pace. "But, if it doesn't, we can always adopt." He murmured in her ear.

From years of working with Harvey, Donna knew that it took a lot for Harvey to admit the likelihood of failure: that there was a chance they may not be able to conceive. She was appreciative of his honesty. He could lie to make her lessen her worries, but he didn't and he wouldn't. He respected her far too much to do that to her.

Much later, after they had climaxed and their limbs became entangled with one another, Donna trailed her fingers across Harvey's face. He was silently snoring, which was unusual because he didn't snore. His face was relaxed and Donna snuggled against him. Was it crazy that she believed that they got pregnant on the first try? Three hours previously, Harvey had laid his cards out in front of her and said he was on board if Donna wanted a baby.

Donna sighed contently and rubbed her stomach.

Tonight, they created a life; she knew it.

She was right.

Two:

Expertly, Donna tightened Harvey's tie around his neck, and then smoothed out his jacket before adjusting it.

"Much better," she said as she slid her hands down his arms.

Harvey checked his watch, and then leaned against the desk. "Can you explain to me exactly what was wrong for the other tie?"

"I hate it, that's what was wrong," Donna said. She walked to Harvey's cabinet, and then pulled out Harvey's secret stash of whiskey.

"What's the occasion," Ignoring his question, she took a swig out of the bottle. The whiskey warmed her insides as she shook her head. It was strong.

With determination, Donna walked over to Harvey and took her face in his hands and kissed him with all of her might. Harvey was slow to respond, but then Donna pried his mouth with hers and he eagerly kissed her back. She then inserted her tongued in his mouth to which Harvey began to respond even more fiercely.

"What was that about," Harvey was perplexed at Donna's behavior.

"I think we should do it," she said suddenly. Donna read Harvey's facial reaction and she thought about what she said. "No, what I mean is that I think we should date." She clarified. "I was wrong to put the breaks on."

"Donna, where is this coming from?"

"Where is this coming from," she repeated. "Harvey, I am deeply and madly in love with you and I have been for years. I thought my feelings would vanish over time, but they haven't; they've only gotten stronger." Quietly, she said, "We should do this. I am tired of being in love with you from a distance."

"Okay," he said just as quietly. Harvey pulled Donna into his arms and began to kiss her passionately. Before they could get carried away, Donna pushed him away.

"Harvey, someone could catch us," she looked through the glass walls.

"Donna, it's ten o'clock at night; no one else besides us is here," Harvey nipped on her neck.

"Which reminds me: you have to that party to get to," Donna reminded him.

"I can skip it and find something else to do," he said suggestively.

"Nope, that is not happening yet," she poked him in the chest.

They went bowling instead.

ONE:

By chance, they had bumped into one another at the coffeehouse and got carried away in conversation. Harvey made an offhanded remark about the guy at the front of the line and Donna had laughed. Usually people didn't understand or appreciate his brand of humor. In response, Donna added her own observation and, instantly, Harvey was smitten. After both of them picked up their orders, they stood in the corner of the coffeehouse and got to know one another a little better.

"I know this seems forward, but can I have your number," Harvey sipped his coffee and stared at the red head intently.

Confidence dripped from his pores and he just knew she was going to say yes. Donna didn't mind his arrogance because she knew he was going to ask. He was hinting at it all through their conversation and she was giving not so subtle hints that she was interested. Not only was Harvey charming, he was intelligent as well and she could detect he was a sweetheart underneath all his bravado.

Donna blushed. "Do you have a pen?"

Harvey patted his pockets. "Damn," he muttered. Suddenly, he pulled out a business card. "This has my work and cell phone number on it; I work at the DA's office."

The business card in her hand suddenly felt heavy.

"You're Harvey Specter," Donna said as she stared at the card. This would happen to her.

Harvey gave her a look. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yeah," she stuck her hand out. "Hi, nice to meet you: I'm Donna Paulsen."

The lawyer's eyes rose in recognition of the name. She was the new secretary the DA's office had assigned him the previous week. He hadn't gotten a chance to meet her because he was away on a family emergency.

"This is suddenly awkward," he gave a tight smile.

"Yeah," she agreed. They shared a cab together on their way to work.

'He's seem like a really great guy,' Donna thought to herself. 'But, I just got out of a relationship. Harvey just seems so great because he's not Greg—hell, anyone's an upgrade over Greg.'

She was wrong; Mr. Right was sitting next to her.

THE END

A/N: Did you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it? Just an FYI, I am no expert on pregnancy and medical stuff. Anything I know or have written about is based on the little research that I've done and the pregnancies of the women that I know. Also, the twin's first steps (they weren't fully able to walk) were based on me taking my first steps as a child at nine months, which is how old they are. I should clarify that in the next one shot.

Oh, and I completely made up that pregnancy book. Lol The next one shot will feature Max (Harvey's brother), a wedding reception, and their first date. ;-)


	5. Milestones Part II

Max Specter stood up and observed the room.

The guest chatted amongst one another as they ate their food and sipped their champagne. He looked at his brother and sister in law as they whispered to one another. They seemed to be lost in their own world. Gillian and Emma sat on their parents laps while they played with their toys.

A ringing noise filled the room as Max tapped a fork against his champagne flute. Immediately, all eyes were on him.

"Hello, everyone," Max smiled genuinely at the crowd. "For those who don't know me, which is everyone minus Harvey and Donna," The crowd laughed. "I'm Harvey's brother Max."

Max and Harvey had a striking resemblance, which wasn't surprising because they were siblings. They didn't look exactly alike, but just enough where they could be mistaken for twins. Even they way they carried themselves down to how they styled their hair was similar.

After sipping his champagne, he began to speak again, "As you can guess, we have a lot of memories together." He looked at Harvey and grinned. "I can tell you all countless story about the man Harvey was before he became the best closer in New York, but I'm not going to." He pointed at the couple as he said their names. "Because this is about both Harvey and Donna."

He sat his glass down, and then rubbed his hands together.

"I remember when I first met Donna," At this, Donna stared at her brother in law curiously. "I thought she was Harvey's girlfriend. Back then; all he ever did was talk about her. Actually, that is all he does now," The crowded laughed again. "I remember Harvey saying, 'No, no, it isn't like that, Donna's just my secretary.' At the time, I didn't believe him. They spent all of their time together and spoke on the phone all night; I just knew they were dating-I wasn't buying the work excuse. I thought he wanted to keep it a secret since he was her boss and she was his secretary."

He and Harvey shared a look.

"Then, I met Donna's boyfriend Ricardo," Max said the name in an accent and Donna laughed. "I asked Harvey what he did wrong. Why did he let her go? How could he let her go? He looked at me and said, 'I told you we weren't dating.' I had never seen my brother so heartbroken in his life. He likes to pretend that he is emotionless, but I could read him clearly that day. He was a man in love."

The crowd awed and Harvey slightly blushed. As Donna caressed his face, he leaned into her touch.

"After that, I was upset with Donna," Max admitted. "Here's my brother, Harvey, who was madly in love with a woman who didn't feel the same. I mean, this guy was the biggest commitment-phobe I knew, but the one girl he wanted to be with, didn't want to be with him or, so I thought."

FADE IN:

10:17 PM

"What are you doing here?" Max said dismissively to Donna.

Irritably, she exhaled and bumped into Max as she walked past him. "Harvey's sick; I'm here to see how he is doing."

"I got everything under control," he said as he tried to block her way to his brother's room. Donna glared at him.

"Max, I don't know what you problem is," Donna looked the man squarely in the eye as she spoke. "But, you either need to get over it or suck it up for the moment. Your brother is very sick and the only way for him to get better is if you let me help."

Without waiting for a response, she shoved her way into Harvey's room. Donna carefully sat on his bed and touched his forehead.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. "He's burning up."

Not one to waste time, Donna went into her purse and pulled out pen and paper. She quickly wrote on the paper and called Max.

"I need you to get the items on this paper," she said seriously. Her intent stare left no room for argument. "Please, be back as soon as possible."

"Don't you think I know that, he's my brother," Max replied. Donna was about to respond to him, but slowly shook her head before whispering to Harvey. "Come on, Harvey, you gotta get up."

Harvey groaned in agony before trying to move. Suddenly, he threw up on himself as well as Donna.

The secretary turned to Max. "What are you still doing here?" She snapped. Despite being thrown up on, she genuinely seemed more peeved that Max hadn't left yet to get what she asked for than she was with wearing regurgitated food.

In a hurry, he went to the store and returned to Donna and Harvey with the items from the list.

He found Harvey in the shower with cold water running on him. Donna had changed the sheets and brought a new set of clothes in the bathroom as she turned off the shower.

"Did you get everything I asked for," Donna helped her boss out of the shower, and then began to dry him once she sat him on the toilet.

"Yeah," Max said automatically. "Do you need me to dress Harvey?"

Donna was about to say no, but reconsidered. "That would be great." She worriedly looked at the sick man before exiting the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Donna walked back in with some medicine. Max had just got through dressing Harvey and was out of breath. His brother was too weak to move and incredibly heavy. Harvey face turned green and Donna immediately pulled up the toilet lid and seat. The room instantaneously smelled of a foul aroma as Harvey emptied the content of his stomach.

As if it was magic, a wet cloth appeared in Donna's hand as she wiped Harvey's mouth, and then his forehead. He groaned into Donna's lap while she anxiously stared at the man. In her eyes, he could see love and tenderness. Her fingers moved through Harvey's hair like a lover's. In a sense, she was.

"Can you do me a favor," she asked in a hushed tone. Max shook his head yes. "Can you hand me the medicine and go check on the soup? Oh, and bring me the ginger ale and crackers." The fragile nature of her tone broke his heart. He was used to seeing the strong Donna not the vulnerable one in front of him. Although she was trying to be strong for Harvey, he could tell it hurt her to see his brother so weak and defenseless.

Max made sure the soup wasn't bubbling over as the delicious smell filled his nostrils. He then grabbed the two items Donna asked for and made his way back to the bathroom. He heard Donna speaking to someone as he approached.

"Ricky," she said tiredly. "I told you that Harvey is not feeling well. He is incredibly sick." For a moment, it was silent as she listened to her boyfriend. "There is nothing going on between us. Harvey's my boss for the last time, it's not like that." Again, it was silent. "I know tonight was supposed to be special for us-it still is. I had called Harvey to tell him I filed the paperwork since he didn't answer earlier and his brother had picked up the phone. I could literally hear Harvey puking his guts out in the background, so I came over to check on him as you already know." Intently, she listened to the caller as she rubbed her head. Frustration now filled her voice. "You know what, it's fine by me if you want to be that way. Don't worry, I'll have my things out by tomorrow."

As Max entered the bathroom, he pretended to be completely oblivious of her conversation.

"Thanks," she said. Max had a feeling that it wasn't about the ginger ale and crackers, but rather him not asking her about the conversation. "Rick can get so jealous sometimes," she explained. "I keep telling him to not let his emotions get to him, but he always does." Harvey seemed to have fallen asleep on Donna's lap. "Can you help me put him in his bed?"

Max nodded yes and they carefully picked Harvey up, so they wouldn't wake him. Donna tucked the ill man into bed and placed a kiss on his head.

"If he wakes up, make him drink the ginger ale and give him the crackers to settle his stomach. Ugh," The secretary sighed in disgust as she looked at herself. It was the first time Max noticed that Donna was dressed up. She was wearing a blue, silky gown and a simple diamond necklace. In her ears were matching earrings and her hair was in a bun with a few loose strands hanging. "I'm about to take a quick shower. If anything happens, knock on the door."

For a moment, Donna stared at the ring on her finger on her left hand and mirthlessly laughed before taking it off; she had only been engaged for three hours. It was clear that she had no intention of putting it back on, ever.

"Perhaps, you two will make back up," Max offered. "Just give him some time."

"Thanks, Max," she smiled warmly. "But, Rick and I aren't getting back together. We've been together for a year and a half and he still doesn't trust me around Harvey—my boss, my friend. He gets so jealous even though we've never given him any reason to be. If he can't accept that Harvey is apart of my life and always will be, then there is no way I can marry him."

Donna huffed in exasperation and went into the bathroom.

While Donna was washing up, Harvey woke up. Max made Harvey eat the crackers and drink the ginger ale. Thankfully, it didn't upset his brother's stomach. Max tried to talk to his brother, but Harvey was back asleep in no time.

3:43 PM

"Can you blow it for me," Harvey asked tiredly. Despite his fatigue, he was looking and feeling much better.

"You are such a baby," Donna grinned as she blew the hot soup, and then fed it to Harvey.

Max stared at the two and could see that he was wrong about Donna. She was in love with his brother—that much was obvious. He thought that she was toying with Harvey's emotions, but now he understood that whatever they felt for each other went deeper than what he saw. Something he probably would never fully comprehend.

But, Donna was wrong. Although she and Harvey never consciously flirted or did anything inappropriate with one another, she gave Rick every reason to be jealous. If last night were any indication, she would drop everything for Harvey in a moment's notice. In her mind, Harvey always came first, always. And that was too damn bad for whomever she was with. Max was certain about one thing:

It may not be 'like that' now, but it will be.

FADE OUT

"Donna," Max addressed his sister in law. "I'm sorry for being so angry with you back then."

"It's all water under the bridge," Her and Harvey held hands as they stared at Max.

"I didn't mean to turn this into a serious moment," the younger Specter looked around the room, and then looked at Donna. "But, I learned something that day: even if you didn't return Harvey's feelings, which you did, it didn't change the fact that you cared deeply for my brother. And it didn't change the fact that you would and did drop everything to take care of him." Max looked at the table before speaking. "I'm glad that my brother met you and I consider it an honor to have you as my sister in law."

Donna got up and tightly hugged Max.

"I have one more thing to say before I finish this speech," Max went to Harvey and sat a hand on his shoulder. "A few months after that night, I asked Harvey why wasn't he pursuing Donna if he knew she felt the same way about him. To this day what he said still sends shivers up my spine," Max shook for effect. "Harvey said, 'Love is about sacrifice.' Not all sacrifices are made in a relationship, but the realization that sometimes we have to deny ourselves what we want or desire for another person. He said that whether or not he agreed with Donna's decision, he had to respect it and only wanted to see her happy. Of course, he wanted to be the one who made her happy. But, Harvey also said that if Donna ever changed her mind, he would be there waiting for her. And I say to you, brother, she was definitely worth the wait."

As Harvey got up to hug his brother, he grinned. The other guest clapped and the twins babbled excitedly in the baby chairs.

"She was worth the wait," Max whispered in his brother's ear. "She was worth it."

One word Max would never use to describe Harvey was unhappy. Well, not in a general sense. But, when Donna entered into his life, there was definite longing. After they decided to enter into a relationship, there was a different air about his brother. For a man who had just about everything he ever wanted in life, he seemed happier and content. It occurred to Max that what he was seeing was a man who felt complete. Donna completed him.

As Harvey drove, Donna sucked on his neck and rested a hand on his thigh next to genitals.

"If you keep that up, you're going to make us crash," he warned.

"But, what a way to go," she grinned as she placed one last kiss on his mouth.

Three months previously, the two had eloped during a weekend visit to Atlantic City. In order to make family and friends feel apart of their union, they decided to have a reception when things weren't so hectic. Since Donna and Harvey didn't have a honeymoon, they were going away for the weekend. The twins were with Donna's parents until Monday morning. As expected, the new parents were already having separation anxiety, but they weren't going to let it interfere with their plans.

Harvey rested his hand on Donna's knee before slowly sliding it up her thigh. Without taking his eyes off of the road, he pushed the crotch of her underwear aside and inserted his fingers in her.

"Harvey," she breathlessly gasped.

Endless streams of pants filled the car as Harvey finger fucked his wife. At the sounds of Donna's moans, Harvey was becoming aroused. His pants were becoming unbearably tight as he tried to ignore his own state of arousal. It was already hard enough to steer the car and get Donna off and now he had to deal with his own little problem. Well, little isn't how he would describe himself…

Ten minutes later, Donna and Harvey were stumbled into a motel room.

"We're going to be late for our flight," Harvey stated as Donna frantically unbuckled his pants.

"No, we aren't," Donna said against his lips as she lowered his pants and underwear to his knees. "While you were getting our room, I changed our flight."

In unabashed adoration, Harvey stared at his wife. He deeply kissed her as they fell to the bed together. Donna tried to take off her shoes as Harvey put a hand on her wrist.

"Keep them on," he seductively ordered as he pushed her dress up to her waist. Eagerly, he tore off her panties before penetrating her. Donna groaned at the sensation of being filled. Although Harvey was slightly above average, he wasn't the biggest man she had been with. Well…in regards to length. Now, the girth of his cock was a different story. He definitely was number one on that list by miles.

Without hesitation, Donna was able to say that Harvey was the best lover she ever had. It had nothing to do with her feelings for him or because he was her husband, but rather, Harvey knew how to read her. He thrived off of reading Donna's physical and emotional responses during sex, and either continued what he was doing or corrected it. Because of this, he could only perform if Donna was just into having sex as he was, which was always.

As they made love, the mattress incessantly squeaked in protest. Oddly enough, the sound increased Donna's arousal as Harvey massaged her cervix with his penis. Sounds of appreciation escaped her mouth as her pleasure steadily built. In her bones, she could feel that her orgasm was going to be colossal. On average, cervical orgasms tended to be more enjoyable and intense for her. But, there was a few times where the combination of clitoral and g-spot orgasms just took her into another reality.

Donna's first experience with the stimulation of her cervix was unpleasant to say the least. Her second was slightly pleasurable, but an experience that she decided she could do without. When Harvey suggested that they try it, Donna told him no. She went on to say:

"I tried it before, Harvey," she laid her head on his shoulder, and then wrapped her arms around him. "It was only twice: once with George and the other time with Ricardo. The first time it was painful and the other time it was alright, but I really don't care for it."

Harvey gently caressed his girlfriend's hair. "But, they aren't me," he said cockily. "The difference between me and them is that I know what I'm doing." Softly, he said in her ear, "I promise, if I even think you feel the slightest bit of pain or discomfort, I'll stop and never suggest it again."

"Why do you want to do this so bad," she mumbled.

"Because," Harvey kissed Donna's nose. "If done correctly, it can be highly pleasurable for you. Also, you were doing it with the wrong people—I'm the right guy for the job and I know exactly what I'm doing."

Donna looked at him skeptically before saying, "Okay." It went without saying that Harvey better had been right. Which he was…of course. She learned that when it came to stimulating the cervix, one had to be careful and gentle, which the other guys weren't. After her experience with Harvey, Donna was eager to do it again. Usually, Donna sat on top of Harvey in the lotus position to control how much Harvey penetrated her.

Unexpectedly, Donna's orgasm ripped through her as she body went limp against Harvey. It felt as if a champagne supernova had exploded on her insides. Contently, she sighed and tethered between the sleep and waking world.

Sleepily, Donna laughed.

"What's so funny," Harvey mumbled into her hair.

"I wouldn't have never guessed in a thousand years that I would end up marrying a guy who got us arrested on our first date," she said as comfortably settled into her husband's chest.

"First of all," Harvey began. "That was your idea that led to us being arrested. And, secondly, charges weren't filed against us."

"Still," she spoke into his neck. "I wouldn't have believed it."

Donna softly nipped at Harvey's lips before Harvey started to explore her mouth with his tongue. Silently, they nuzzled one another before Donna drifted off to sleep.

"Me either," Harvey said aloud to no one in particular as he smiled fondly at the memory.

THE END

A/N: There will be a part trois because Milestones keep running longer than expected. Donna's sister Julie looks like Amy Adams, Vivian looks like Isla Fisher, Bryce looks like Simon Pegg and Max, Harvey's brother, looks like Josh Charles.


	6. Milestones Part III

"You can use my car if you like, " Donna offered her sister Julie as she held the phone between her shoulder and ear while putting lotion on her legs. "It's really not a problem." She tentatively listened as her sister spoke. A grin instantly appeared on her face when she thought of Harvey. "No, I'm going out with Harvey." From Julie's response, it was clear that she misunderstood Donna. "No, Julie, the date I told you that I was going on is with Harvey."

Instantly, Julie joyously screamed. Donna pulled the phone away from her ear as she winced at the loud noise. Julie asked Donna a million questions a minute as the woman over the phone tried to process what he sister just said.

"Julie, take a deep breath," she advised the other woman. "God, you seem more excited than I am and I'm the one going on the date." Donna slipped on her jeans and unwrapped the towel from on top of her head. "Actually, I asked him out," she said quietly. "Uhh…I need to finish getting dressed. Just ring the bell when you get here."

Donna took a deep breath, and then grinned at the reality of her upcoming date. It was really happening. She was going on a date with Harvey. Without wasting another second, she went to blow-dry her hair and, after slight deliberation, put on a faint amount of make-up. As she was looking for a shirt to wear, she heard her buzzer. Donna buzzed Julie up and cracked the door open for her sister.

Earlier, she had opened her windows because it felt so nice outside. There was a nice breeze blowing, the air smelled nice, and she could hear the birds chirping. Now, she was getting ready to close the windows, but she wanted to find her shirt first. She remembered sitting it in the living room, but it seemed to disappear since she the last time she saw it.

"I knew I was good, but I had no idea I was this good," a familiar male voice said at Donna's doorway. "This is definitely a first for me: the date hasn't yet started and I'm already seeing you in your bra." A cocky grin was plastered on Harvey's face.

"As if. I'm not letting you into the promise land on the first date, Mr. Specter," Donna covered her breast, despite Harvey already seeing her half naked state. "Unlike the other women you've been with, I'm going to make you work for it."

Harvey chuckled to himself, and then looked at Donna. "You should know by now that I work hard for everything I get." He licked his lips as he lustfully stared at her. Carefully, the lawyer approached Donna until he had her backed up against a table. His lips grazed her ear as he whispered into it, "I'm the best closer at the office and in the bedroom."

"I would hate for you to make a promise you can't keep," Donna gently pushed Harvey away, and then went into her bedroom. "Besides, like I said earlier: I don't have sex on the first date."

From where she was in her bedroom, Donna could hear Harvey groan in frustration. If it were any other guy, it would be a turn-off. As a matter of fact, if it were any other guy, they wouldn't be having this conversation. Donna wouldn't have let some strange man back her into her own table. But, this was Harvey. They were friends—they have a history together. The truth of the matter is they had been in love with one another for years.

Donna knew that it took a lot of self-restraint and years of training for Harvey to keep his hands to himself. But, there were days where she could read the desire in his eyes. His want was palpable to her and she was almost tempted to invite him into her bed. There were cold nights, lonely nights, and lustful filled nights where Donna yearned to have Harvey inside of her. But, she wanted more than a good fuck, she wanted the man—all of him. Yet, she was afraid that she could lose all of him as well if they took that leap.

And still, she was afraid, but her need to find out if there could be more between them outweighed her fear that had kept them apart for so long.

"Donna," Harvey knocked on the door. "I forgot to give you your jersey."

As Harvey was handing Donna the jersey, Julie walked in.

"Donna, why is your door open," Julie drawled the last word as she looked at the scene in front of her. "No, scratch that: what is going on here?" Julie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Donna groaned.

"Harvey had buzzed a few minutes ago and I thought that it was you," Donna explained. "I left the door opened and he walked in."

"That doesn't explain why you aren't wearing a shirt," Harvey glanced at her breast for a second, which made Donna hit him on the chest. "What?" Harvey feigned innocence.

"I was looking for my shirt when Harvey walked in," Donna put the jersey on as she spoke. " I don't remember where I put it."

An odd look flicker across Harvey's face as he made his way to the refrigerator. He opened the fridge and pulled out a white long sleeved shirt. "You were looking for this?"

After Julie left and Donna got completely dressed, they left to go on their date. As Harvey drove, Donna stared at him.

"What," he asked as he curiously stared back at Donna.

"Nothing," Donna shrugged, and then continued to stare at him.

"Donna, you're distracting me," The red head gave him a cheeky smile before looking at her hands in her lap.

"You normally take your girls to upscale restaurants, plays or dinner parties, but you're taking me to a baseball game," she stated.

"Are you upset that I'm not taking you to any of those things on our first date," Harvey pulled into the parking lot and began to search for a space to park.

"At first, I was," the woman admitted. "Then, I thought about it: you're the Great Harvey Specter with those other women. But, you're just Harvey with me." She looked at him for a moment before smiling again. "We watch Star Trek and go to Comic Con conventions together. We banter and quote movies with one another. And baseball…it was your first love. It came way before your love affair with the law. It was a love that never went away—it's something you love sharing with me."

Unexpectedly, he kissed her.

Five minutes later, Donna pulled away from him as she straightened her hair. Harvey ran a hand through his hair and Donna leaned in for another kiss.

Ten minutes later, Harvey broke away from Donna's mouth and took a deep breath.

"You ready to go in," Donna shook her head yes as Harvey stared at her swollen lips.

Fifteen minutes later, they finally pulled themselves away from each other and got out of the car. As Harvey and Donna exited the car, they saw a small crowd had gathered and was looking at them. The people started cheering and making suggestive noises and Donna shyly bowed her head and blushed.

While they watched the game, Harvey stretched his arms before resting one of them around Donna's shoulder. At this, Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Really," Donna said as smiled at Harvey. "You're going to do the fake stretch and 'slyly' rest your arm on my shoulder routine. I can tell you one thing, you're aren't going to score with that archaic move."

"I thought I wasn't going to score at all since it's the first date," Harvey wrapped her arm tighter around Donna to tease her. He picked up his beer cup and began drinking it.

"Well, you aren't," Donna picked up her cup as well only to find it empty. She took Harvey's beer from him as he was drinking it and downed the rest. "But, if I were that type of girl, it still wouldn't happen," she clarified.

"Donna," Harvey began. "You're making the mistake of confusing with other men. The reason why I get what I want is because I don't look to get lucky. That implies that pure chance is responsible for my success. We both know I put in the work to get what I want."

To the side, Harvey could see two girls listening to their conversation. They seemed amused and slightly intrigued by his and Donna's conversation.

"Oh really," Donna lowered her sunglasses and raised an eyebrow at him. "So, how do you charm your way into their pants?"

"How do I win, Donna," Harvey adjusted his cap, and then stared at his date.

Donna gave his question some thought, and then rolled her eyes. "If the case itself doesn't work in your favor, you then educate yourself on the opposing client and use the knowledge in your favor. You don't play the odds, you play the man."

Harvey grinned at Donna. "Exactly. But, I don't play women," he clarified. "As you know, I'm very straightforward about who I am. And the women I have been with can tell you that. I don't need gimmicks to get what I want because by the end of the night she wants it too." As he spoke, he watched the game. "It's fine if you don't want to have sex, I'm fine okay that. But, the thing is: I know you want to have sex—badly, at that. The only reason it's off the table is because of an arbitrary first date rule."

Out of his peripherals, Harvey saw the two women react to his comment.

"But, it is," he said as he addressed the women. "Not saying that the first date rule isn't a good rule, but I don't feel it applies to us." Harvey shrugged. "We've known each other for 13 years. I've been in love with her for 12 ½ and she's reciprocated those feelings for just as long—give or take a few months." He quickly sipped his water. "Given all that we've been through together and what we mean to one another, having sex on the first date wouldn't ruin us."

Donna looked at Harvey.

"Are you really trying to convince me to have sex with you," Donna turned to face Harvey.

Harvey laughed. "No. But, there are always exceptions to the rule." He gave Donna a penetrating stare. "And so far, that seems to apply to me."

Shivers went down Donna's spine as she turned his words over in her head. Even before their date had begun, Harvey wasn't being held to Donna's usual rules—implicit or explicit. She wondered if the first date rule would still apply by the end of tonight or if it would be broken. In the car, things had gotten out of hand and it took them 30 minutes just to contain themselves.

"I do have to admit," One of the women said. "You two do seem like a couple."

It was hard for Donna to argue with the woman. Harvey's arm was still around her shoulder and she was leaning into him while they watched the game and talked. They seemed comfortable and at ease with another like a couple who had been together for years.

Suddenly, Donna got up at the sight of a ball coming in their direction. Quickly, she climbed on top of her seat and jumped to grab the ball. As she caught the ball, someone accidentally fell into her and she lost her balance. For a moment, Donna's heart stopped. Rather than hitting the ground, she fell into Harvey's arms. Panic flickered in his eyes before relief settled in. His thumb caressed her cheek for a fleeting second, and then hugged her briefly.

Later on, Donna stood star struck in front of Yankee players as they signed her ball. She became absolutely catatonic when Harvey took her to get autographs from the opposing team, the Cubs. They players had signed her shirt.

Despite being from New York, Donna was a Cub's fan, which amused Harvey to no end. He was a Cub's fan as well, but that was because he grew up in Chicago and had a strange loyalty. In Donna's case, she was raised as a fan because of her father. When Mr. Paulsen was a kid, most of the radio stations played Cubs games. The TV station that played the most baseball games also played a great deal of Cubs games, so he came to love them. As a result, he raised his kids to be fans of the Cubs as well.

After they left the stadium, they bought hotdogs, fries and drinks and walked through the park. Surprisingly, for two people who knew each other so well, they had a lot to talk about. Intently, they listened when the other one spoke and seemed genuinely interested, which was no surprise.

"Wait right here," Harvey instructed as he began to walk away. "I have to get something from the store."

"Okay, but you better not take long," Donna warned. She walked back and forth as she waited for Harvey to return.

A few minutes later, Harvey appeared with a basket in his hand.

"We just ate," Donna stated the obvious. She eyed the basket questioningly as Harvey led them into the grass. The place he chose for them to sit was hidden from view.

He pulled out a blanket and carefully spread it over the grass.

"What are you up to, Harvey," Donna sat on the blanket next to Harvey.

"I just wanted some privacy," he said honestly. "I'm swear, I'm not trying to have sex with you. It's just, we haven't been alone all today—I didn't think that would bother me as much as it has."

If Donna weren't already in love with the man, she would have fallen in love with him at that moment. Harvey pulled out a bottle of champagne, two champagne flutes, a bowl of chocolate cover strawberries and toppings to go with it. He picked up one chocolate covered strawberry and dipped it in whipped cream.

"Do you have room for dessert," he held the strawberry close to Donna's mouth. The secretary leaned in, opened her mouth, and bit the fruit. She moaned in ecstasy. Donna picked up a strawberry, drowned it in whipped cream, and fed it to Harvey. They took turns feeding each other strawberries as they tried various topping flavors.

Contently, Harvey and Donna drank champagne as they looked up at the stars. As if it was second nature, they held hand and laid in silence.

"This is the best date I've ever had," Donna quietly stated.

Slowly, she got up on her elbows and looked at Harvey. He gave her a small smile, and then placed a kiss on the back of her palm. Donna traced her thumb along his lips before she replaced her thumb with her own set of lips. As if it were some unclaimed land, they eagerly explored each other's mouths. Enthusiastically, they opened their mouths wider and used their tongues and teeth.

Licking.

Sucking.

Biting.

Donna reached into Harvey's pants and began to fondle him.

"Aww, fuck," Harvey moaned as thrust against Donna's hand. "Donna, don't tease me like this; you know how bad I want you."

"Who says I'm teasing," she whispered in his ear after she straddled him. Expertly, she unbuckled his pants and started to pull them down.

"We could get caught," he said suddenly.

"And," Donna took his cock in her mouth and began sucking. Any train of thought Harvey had evaporated once he felt the vibrations on his dick from Donna's humming.

Once they started having sex, any thought of getting caught exited Harvey's mind. Sweat formed at his temples as he passionately pumped into Donna while she held onto him tightly and looked at the stars. Well…tried to. Whatever Harvey was doing to her made her closed her eyes and gasp in pleasure.

Suddenly, a light shone on them.

As the officer opened the jail gate, he looked at the couple.

"I understand how easy it is to get carried away, but if I catch you two again, you won't be getting off with a warning," Donna and Harvey smiled in gratitude at the officer. He looked to be around their age and in shape. Initially, the officer was going to charge them for public indecency until Harvey convinced the officer to look the other way. Donna gave an academy award performance of the distraught girlfriend to seal the deal.

"Trust me, officer, we won't do it again," Harvey promised.

Donna smiled. Oh, they would be doing it again—Harvey just didn't know that yet.

THE END

A/N: I'm so nervous that these upcoming episodes will title my Donna/Harvey axis. I have ideas for other ones shots, I just need to find the right words to write them.


	7. A Matter of Pace

Analytically, Bryce stared at the infant as he held the baby in front of him.

He brought the boy to his chest and began to rub the baby's back.

"I don't know if I can credit you for Reggie," Bryce said as he and Reggie had a staring contest. "It seems as if Harvey just cloned himself and had you be the surrogate for nine months."

Julie raised a hand to her forehead as she laughed loudly and Vivian snorted beer out of her nose.

"You all are so wrong," Donna rubbed her son's smooth, wispy hair before placing a kiss on the top of his head. "It's not my fault his dad has strong genes."

"No, shit," Bryce arched an eyebrow at his sister. "I can barely see you in any of the kids."

Donna hit her brother on the back on his head. "Give me my son," she said as she took the infant out of her brother's arms. "It's time for his feeding."

"Aww, come on," he groaned. "Don't do that in front of me."

Donna mischievously smirked at she started feeding her son. "Too late. Besides, it's not like you can see anything."

"Doesn't matter," he complained. "I can hear him suckling."

"Bryce, what's your problem with breastfeeding," Julie questioned before placing a chip in her mouth. After picking up another chip, she looked at it. "These are crunchy,"

"I know," Vivian agreed enthusiastically before turning her attention to Bryce. "Yeah, what is your problem with breastfeeding?"

Bryce impatiently exhaled. "I don't have a problem with breastfeeding." He reached his hand into Julie's potato chip bag. "I have a problem with my sisters breastfeeding in front of me; in my mind, it's the equivalent to being naked—even if I can't see it. If I know you are doing it, it's like actually seeing it."

"Well, I'm sorry that this is soooo embarrassing for you," Donna playfully mocked.

"Speaking of embarrassing," Vivian's eyes lit up. "I just remembered that Donna never told us about mom and dad walking in on her and Harvey." The woman in question glared at her sister.

"Oh yeah," Julie evilly grinned. "You never did."

Donna gazed at her son as he contently sucked her nipple. "And I'm not going to," she smiled to herself. "Besides, it has been over a year and a half since that incident. Why do you guys still want to know?"

"Because," Bryce began as he laughed. "Mom and dad walked in on you while you were having sex." A look came over Bryce. "That reminds me: what happened to Cindy? I didn't see her at Reggie's baby shower."

"Yeah, that was for a reason," Donna said. "I didn't invite her."

"Why not?" Bryce sounded shocked, but she knew he wasn't.

"I don't know," she pretended to be in deep thought. "It may have something to do with Cindy bringing a gift basket mixed with baby clothes AND lingerie. That is in addition to her being the reason mom mentioned her walking in on me and Harvey."

Donna's siblings laughed at her.

"Not funny," she mumbled.

"That's no reason to not invite her to Reggie's baby shower," Julie tried to defend. "And she seemed well intentioned."

"Jules, that was reason enough," Vivian gave her sister an unbelieving look. "Who in the hell thinks to give someone a gift basket mixed with baby clothes and lingerie? After you give birth, the last thing you want to do is to have sex."

"As well intentioned as she is," Donna put Reggiee on her shoulder and began to burp him. "She has a tendency to say or do inappropriate things."

"Like what?" Bryce turned his body toward Donna.

"Remember my college boyfriend Mark," Julie gasped in recognition.

"Is he the guy with the…you know," Julie said suggestively as she wagged her eyebrows.

"No, that's Kevin," Vivian corrected. "Mark was the one with the small penis."

"Right," Julie shook her head in agreement. "Kevin was the one with the penis ring."

Bryce reflexively grabbed manhood.

"I don't understand: why would a guy do that to himself," he frowned and crossed his legs. Donna patted her brother on the shoulder. He mumbled to himself. "Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts."

"Anyway, I had asked for some tips about giving blow jobs since I was inexperienced," she explained.

"Naughty," Vivian said excitedly.

"And during a night out with friends, she had brought it up," Donna said incredulously. "One of Mark's friends had made a remark about I wasn't that good at it, and then Cindy says, 'Oh, Donna has been practicing, I gave her some tips.' Then she realized what she said, so she corrects herself by saying, 'No, no, I don't mean on a real guy, but a dildo—it's like seven inches. Now, that I think about it, it may be too big…like two times bigger than Mark.' She starts laughing and then jokes, 'I bet it's a HUGE difference when Donna uses it on herself.' Let's just say, the relationship didn't continue after that night."

Thunderous laughter filled the apartment as tears fiercely flowed from the Paulsen siblings' eyes. Bryce rolled on the floor and clutched his side. Vivian's head was between her knees as she laughed. Julie laughed into the arm of the couched. With all of her might, Donna tried to hold back her laughter, but she couldn't.

"That is so cruel," Vivian hiccupped.

"It is," Bryce laid his head against the couch. A wide grin spread across his face. "Cindy, Cindy, Cindy," Bryce said fondly. "She gave the best blow job I ever had—very enthusiastic participant and didn't have a gag reflex. The woman did amazing things with her mouth."

"Eww, Bryce…just eww…" Vivian put her fingers in her ears. "And you had the nerve to be disgusted by Donna breastfeeding in front of you."

"Because it was in front of me," he said defensively. "I'm not getting a blow job in front of you all."

"It feels the same to me," Julie frowned.

"Well, it isn't," he weakly defended. "That woman was a rare breed—unparalleled you could say. If I weren't married, I would be giving that mouth a work out again. My toes are curling at the thought."

Donna hit Bryce with a pillow.

"Shut the fuck up," Donna mouthed to him.

Fortunately for the women, Harvey and Max chose that moment to arrive with the twins. The brothers carried the girls in their arms before putting them on their feet. They eagerly walked to Donna and simultaneously said:

"Mommy," Gillian and Emma reached their arms out to her.

Harvey took Reggie from Donna and began to talk to him, "Hey man, did you just eat?" He pinched the infant's cheeks and the baby laughed. "Did you save me some milk like I asked?"

"Eww, man," Max said as he as got a bottle of water out the refrigerator.

"Ignore him," Donna said as the girls excitedly hugged and kissed her. "He does that to gross me out." She said to Harvey as turned his back on her to silently laugh. "Don't hide your face; I know you're laughing, Harvey."

"What?" He said innocently. "Reggie was making faces at me." A smirk was still on his face as he turned to speak to her.

Julie smiled at the couple before shaking her head. "Even though I know the full story, I still don't understand why it took you two so long to get together." She looked at her brother in law, and then her sister. "You two are so domesticated. Who knew getting arrested on a first date would lead to this."

Vivian gasped exaggeratedly. "You two got arrested on your first date? I want the details."

"Yeah, Harvey, how come I don't know about this?" Max crossed his arms as he questioned his brother.

"And why is it that Julie is the only one who knows?" Bryce pinched his sister. "Is she your favorite?"

Donna slapped Bryce's hand, and then rubbed her arm. "Oww…" All eyes, including the kids, looked expectantly at Donna and Harvey. "For starters, I don't have a favorite—Julie found out because mitigating circumstances." Donna had gone to Julie house because he husband and kids were out of town. She couldn't do a late night visit to one of their houses without waking of their kids and she needed someone to talk to.

FADE IN:

Julie stared as her sister as she paced back and forth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Julie yawned as she worriedly looked at her sister. It was four o'clock in the morning. Donna had called her a few minutes before and said she was on her doorstep.

To say both of those were unusual was an understatement. Donna never called in the early hours of the morning and she never ever randomly appeared on her sister's doorstep. Yet, it happened and the woman in question was pacing back and forth in front of her and not speaking.

"I screwed up," Donna said suddenly. "Big time."

"What do you mean you screwed up," Julie stood up and walked to her sister. "What happened?" Julie could see that her sister wanted to talk about, but that she was reluctant to open up about the subject. Yes, the Paulsen siblings were very open with one another, but there were times where Donna could be incredibly private. "You don't have to give me specifics if you don't want to."

Those words seem to relax Donna slightly as she scrunched her face to fight the tears. She then wiped her face at her unease.

"Harvey," she whispered. "I screwed things up with him big time."

"How did you do that?" Donna walked to the couch and sat down. Julie sat next to her and held her hand.

"I panicked," at this Julie raised an eyebrow. "I…when we first decided to go out, I knew what was happening. I was finally going out on a date with Harvey." Donna wiped a stray tear. "But, last night it really hit me. I mean, I'm not just going out with Harvey—I'm risking everything I have with him. I can't, I can't lose him."

Julie looked at her sister knowingly. "What did you do?"

"We were having sex last night," Donna began as Julie raised a shocked eyebrow, but then she thought about it and realized it wasn't all that shocking. Although they had just started dating a week ago, the fast progression to sex wasn't amazing at all. "It just felt so much more intense and different than when we had sex on our date."

"Hold on, hold on," Julie tried to process the information. "You two had sex on your date? How in the hell did that happen?"

"It just did," Donna brushed off as she ran a hand through her hair. "Then we got arrested," she said offhandedly before continuing her original train of thought. "So, as we were—"

Julie raised her hands in front of her as she jus thought about what Donna just said. "You got arrested! You can't just gloss over that as if it's nothing," she said incredulously. "What did you two do?"

"We…were caught having sex in the park," she reluctantly admitted. Julie opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"I…" Julie tried to find words to express herself, but none were there.

"But, we weren't charged," Donna said quickly. "Harvey got them to drop the charges."

"Umm," Julie slowly shrugged at her loss for words. All of people, Donna got arrested for having sex in public—she was definitely shocked. Not knowing what to say, she changed the subject. "So, what happened last night?"

A sigh of relief was released as Donna continued her story. "Well, we were having sex and as I said before, it was different. It felt—"

"You two made love, didn't you," Donna got quiet and stared at her hands. "It was tender and emotional and you let yourself be vulnerable in ways that you never let yourself be with anyone else." She grabbed her sister's chin and made her look at her. "What did you expect to happen when you have sex with a man you are in love with? A man who is in love with you—a man who waited for you for years?"

Donna took a deep breath. "I don't know, but I didn't expect that to happen. I wasn't ready for that to happen."

"What did you do?" Julie said quietly. "You left him alone in his bed.

Nervously, Donna looked at her sister. "I left him in my bed."

"You didn't," Donna shook her head yes. "Donna, you better pray that Harvey didn't wake up and go home and lay in your bed with him."

This time, Donna harshly rubbed her hands together. "When I was leaving, he woke up and realized what I was doing. He asked me not to leave. Harvey called my phone and I ignored him."

If looks could kill, Donna would be dead. Julie couldn't believe her ears. Donna did not just tell her that she walked out on the man she loved after he asked her to stay. She didn't. That was impossible. Donna wouldn't do such a thing. But, here Donna was in front of her freaking out.

Suddenly, Julie snapped. "What in the fuck would you do that for? You've been in love with this man since forever and you walk out on him?"

"I'm scared," Donna choked out as tears fell from her eyes.

Julie wasn't having it. "Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit. BULLSHIT!" She pointed a finger at her sister. "You think Harvey isn't scared too. You think that he isn't afraid of losing you as well. You think that he doesn't have moments where he believes that you two should just stay friends because it is safer. Well, he does and I don't have to talk to him to know that. That man is fucking crazy about you and this is what you do to him? As of now, the only reason this relationship is going to fail is because you are sabotaging it."

"Oh God," Donna suddenly ran for the door.

When she arrived home, Harvey was gone.

At work, Harvey pretended the previous night never happened as he handed her paperwork. At least, that is how it looked on the outside. Donna knew better, she could read it in his eyes: he was furious. His words didn't have the same playful meaning that was usually there. Despite their…situation, Donna remained professional and tried to carry on as usual.

Mike mentioned that Donna looked sad, but she brushed it off as tiredness, which wasn't a complete lie.

After work, Donna went straight to Harvey's place. For hours, she sat and waited for him, but he never showed up. She fell asleep in his bed and woke up the next day to find that he still hadn't come home. Or he did and left when he saw her. Donna bit her lip to hold back the tears. She really messed up.

As she cleaned her apartment to take her mind off of Harvey, which really wasn't helping, she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and her heart stopped. Harvey. Slowly, she opened the door.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he handed her a cup of coffee as he took a sip of his own.

Donna brushed a loose strand of her behind her ear as she took the coffee and let Harvey in. The lawyer walked into her living room and sat on her couch. Donna closed the door and sat on another couch. Harvey leaned against the back of the couched and patted the cushion next to him. Reluctantly, Donna got up and she made sure there was space between them as she sat on the couch. Although Donna had a brief moment of panic, she did want to be with Harvey and she was no longer going to let her anxieties get to her. But, she was nervous as to what was going to happen next for them because of her actions.

Harvey flexed his jaw muscles, and then grabbed Donna by the hips and pulled her closer to him. She yelped at his unexpected touch. He picked up a bag and handed her a doughnut.

"For years I followed your lead, Donna," he said suddenly. "You said that we couldn't date and I respected that. I didn't agree in the least bit, but I respected your decision. After years of telling me that we couldn't happen, you kissed me and told me you wanted this," Harvey gestured between he and Donna. "You told me 'no sex on the first date' and you were the one to initiate it. Then when I woke up yesterday morning, I find you sneaking out your own damn apartment." He paused briefly. "You looked so fucking terrified and I know why." Harvey didn't elaborate, but the look in his eyes said that he knew the exact reason why she left. "I know you love me and what happened yesterday doesn't change that. I know you were scared. I also know that you felt guilty about what you did, if not, you wouldn't have been at my place as long as you were."

Donna's eyes had widened in shock. So, he did come home.

"No," he stated as if he read her mind. "The doorman told me. But, all of this is to say: that is not going to happen again. We're in this together and if we are going to work—"

"Wait," Donna finally spoke. "We're still together? You still want to be with me?" Hope filled her eyes

Harvey laughed. "I've waited years for a chance to be with you. Even though you made a fucked up decision, which it most definitely was, I'm not letting you go that easily. A look came over his face. "We're exclusive in an exclusive relationship now?"

"Yes," Donna shook her head up and down. "Yes, we are." She placed a kiss on his lips and tightly hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"You aren't going to cut it alone with just sorry," Harvey said seriously as he kissed Donna's neck. "You're going to have to show me."

For a fact, Donna knew Harvey's remark wasn't supposed be to taken in a sexual context. But, he did want her to make it up to him. Want wasn't the word. He was going to make her make it up to him, which she didn't have a problem doing. As long as he forgave her, Donna was fine with whatever she had to do to make things right.

"Can we just go slower this time?" Donna's hand rested on Harvey's forearm. Her boyfriend—Donna couldn't believe Harvey was now her boyfriend—looked at her hand, and then into her eyes. "I do want to be with you, but all of this is just going so fast and is intense, you know?"

Harvey shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, we can take it slow or slower if you want. 12 years isn't a slow enough pace if you ask me," he joked. Donna hit his arm.

Donna and Harvey didn't slow down—they stomped on the gas instead.

FADE OUT:

Vivian looked at Donna unbelieving and shook her head. "Donna!"

"Leave her alone, Viv, " Harvey said as he smirked. Vivian would have a field day with this topic if given the chance. She had been trying to get them together for years. Her finding out that Donna almost sabotaged the relationship before it began made her want to shake her sister.

"This isn't over," Vivian pointed two fingers at her yes, and then at Donna. "We're going to talk about this."

Bryce was about to say something as well when he looked at Reggie. "You vain son of a bit—female dog," Bryce joked when he looked at Harvey, and then the twins. Harvey gave him a confused stare. "You would name your son after you, especially since he is a dead ringer for you. There is nothing you can say that will convince me Reggie isn't cloned."

Max laughed. "Surprisingly, Harvey didn't want Reggie named after him," his brother admitted. "Donna had to practically beg him."

"Really?" Julie looked at her brother in law. "That's a shocker. I thought Donna would have been against the idea."

"It started out as a joke," Donna explained. "But, the more I thought about it, the more fitting the name was." She rubbed Harvey's ear with her thumb and forefinger. "When I freaked out on him, he was patient with me rather than just walking away. That's how he has always been when things aren't great between us. He's a great husband—I've never been this happy before. And he has given me three beautiful, happy and healthy kids. I had to name his son after him."

"Aww…how sweet," Bryce playfully mocked. As Harvey kissed his wife, he threw a pillow at his brother in law—hard. "Really? You too? What is with you two and throwing pillows?"

The twins clapped as the parents continued to kiss.

THE END

A/N: If any of you recall back to the second one shot, the story said that Donna didn't tell her siblings much about her relationship with Harvey, this is still true. Besides this one moment she had with Julie, she really didn't elaborate on the details of her relationship with Harvey. So, what was originally written still remains true—there may be an inconsistency here and there.

The first part of this shot (before the fade in) was written before the previous one shot-actually it was supposed to be the original Milestones III. Reggie's name was actually going to be Marion and his nickname was going to be Ryan, but now Harvey's middle name is official, so I went with cannon.

Last, but not least, the bullshit line. Julie was originally going to say it once, but I thought about Sucker Punch and I had to use it. ;-) It's a Paulsen thing.


	8. The Way It Is

Until a few minutes previously, Donna had worked in absolute silence. She was in the file room looking for documents that she knew Harvey was going to ask for eventually. It was like clockwork for him, so it became like clockwork for her. Then, three female associates came into the room and started gossiping loudly. Donna smiled to herself. And people wondered how she knew as much as she did. Either someone told her, she pieced the clues together herself, or they offered this information on a golden platter by talking in unsecure locations.

Despite their incessant gossiping, the ladies did seem to be working, which was always a good thing. They associates touched on various subjects before they began talking about Harvey.

"Guess who I rode the elevator up with this morning?" One of the women asked teasingly.

"Richard," the second voice said.

"Aaron," the third supplied.

"Harvey Specter," she said proudly as the other two women gasped.

"You didn't," they said together.

"I did," the first woman said.

"Did you say anything to him," the third woman asked. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Well, I said hello to him and he just looked at me, but still," she tried to justify. "I rode up on the elevator with him."

Donna silently laughed as she gathered her papers. Of course, they would be in awe of Harvey. He had that sort of effect on people. Harvey may be a smug bastard, their words not hers, but he was damn good at his job—the best in fact

"Fuck riding an elevator, I want to ride him," the second woman boldly stated. "God, he's just so sexy and I just know he's good in bed."

The women laughed.

"You know he's married, right," the first woman informed.

The third woman mumbled, "She is so lucky."

"What does that have to do with me?" she questioned. "He's at work for long hours at a time and you know it can be stressful. I would come in and offer to give him some…relief. His wife would be none the wiser."

In shock, the legal secretary stared at the papers in her hands. Donna was not an idiot; she knew that women still chased after her husband. But, this woman was ruthless.

When Donna and Harvey's relationship and subsequent marriage was announced in the firm, there were a few murmurings from their co-workers. The talk died down eventually, until they were no longer a topic of discussion. Truth be told, their working relationship wasn't all that different from before they were together, so there wasn't much for their co-workers to discuss. Donna and Harvey had maintained professionalism and left their personal lives at home.

At work, Donna was still went by Paulsen. She didn't want people to treat her any differently or suck up to her because she was married to Harvey. She didn't have that problem with people who had been at the firm for a long time, but the newer associates or lawyers who had come form other firms, tried to get on her good side to get in good with Harvey. Also, she had established a name for herself with her maiden name.

Since, people didn't talk about Harvey and Donna's relationship anymore—it was now nothing noteworthy—and the legal secretary still went by her maiden name, many people didn't know that she and Harvey were married. The newer employees either found out by accident or another worker mentioned it in passing.

Donna was guessing that they didn't know. It was time she informed them. They continued to talk as the secretary walked into their line of vision. As if Donna hadn't heard the conversation, she made a few copies, and then took her papers from the machine.

"She must know that other women are after her husband. How does his wife trust him out of her sight," the women laughed again.

With a straight face, Donna turned around and faced the newest batch of associates. They may not have known that Donna and Harvey were married, but they did know that no one crossed Donna. This was out of fear of what Donna could do and what Harvey might do. What they didn't know was definitely going to hurt them if they continued, so Donna decided to be 'courteous' and nip the conversation in the bud.

"I go to work with him," all three of the associates faces turned green, especially the second one. As Donna walked out of the office, she threw over her shoulder, "Have a nice day ladies." A wide grin spread across her face as she walked to her desk.

Around lunchtime, Harvey asked for Donna to come to a meeting with him. He said that he needed her to take notes and do a few other things.

The meeting went smoothly and, to Donna's delight, ended early. She loved her job and eavesdropping in on Harvey's conversation, but this one had been absolutely boring. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Harvey got a call from one of his clients. Harvey handed her his company card, so she could pay for the meal.

The lawyer had walked into the lobby, so people couldn't overhear his conversation After signing the receipt, Donna went to go get their coats from check out. She rummaged through her purse briefly and pulled out two ticket stubs.

While she waited for their coats, Harvey stood to the side of her and slid his hand down her back, and then grabbed her ass. Instinctively, Donna slapped his hand away.

"Ow," he mouthed to her.

"Harvey," she warned.

Harvey behaved at work, but whenever the four walls of the firm did not surround them, he became touchy. It was a game for him. The lawyer liked to see how much Donna would let him get away with.

This time her husband rested a hand on her shoulder, and then slipped a finger underneath one of her dress straps. Harvey gently pulled at it and Donna slapped his hand again.

"Donna," he mouthed faux irritation.

All while Harvey "tested" Donna, he was still on the phone with his client, which amused the legal secretary. Actually, he has had a few conversations where he was… distracted. But, that wasn't their fault. If they were going to call during non-business hours, they had to face the consequences if it wasn't an emergency.

Trying another method, Harvey stood behind Donna and rested his hand on her stomach before moving towards her breasts. Before he could get to his final destination, Donna stopped him. Harvey gave her a mischievous grin before walking away to finish his call.

As Donna took their coats, the coat check girl spoke to her, "You know you don't have to take that."

At this, Donna raised an eyebrow. "Take what?"

"Sexual harassment," the girl said as if Donna was stupid. "Just because he's your boss doesn't mean he has the right to treat you like that."

Suddenly, it dawned on the legal secretary why the girl would have such a gross misunderstanding. Hastily, she tried to correct the girl, "No, you don't understand—"

"What is there to understand," she passionately began. "You may not be some powerful attorney like him, but that doesn't mean you are powerless. It doesn't give him a right to be a scumbag."

Donna stared at shock at the and briefly shook her head.

"You need to report him," she advised. "It doesn't matter how great a job is or how badly you need it, you should never let anyone treat like some sex object because they can't keep their hands to themselves."

The situation was escalating out of control quickly. In order to shut the girl up, Donna put up a hand. A frown was plastered on her face and she looked at the girl's nametag before she spoke, "Hilary, I thank you for your advice, but that scumbag lawyer you were referring to is my husband." The girl looked at her with shock. "I just happen to be his secretary as well. And that little show you just saw is a game we play. He wasn't doing anything I don't condone or encourage."

Hilary didn't know what to say except, "Oh."

The legal secretary gave her a tight smile as she walked away and looked for Harvey. She found him standing in the hallways for the restrooms. As she was about to tell her husband about the conversation she just had, he quickly pulled her into the men's restroom.

"Harv—" Lips roughly crushed against hers as Harvey pulled her into a stall. Gleefully, Donna undid her husband's pants and let them fall to the floor along with his underwear. Harvey ridded Donna of her panties and pushed her dress up. In a matter of seconds, Donna legs was wrapped around Harvey's hips. "We have 20 minutes," she whispered.

"I like to take my time, but," Harvey kissed her collarbone. "I'll see what I can do with so little time."

Hilary was about to take her lunch break when she decided to go to the restroom. As she was about to enter the ladies room, she heard muffled laughter coming from the men's room. One of them sounded…feminine. Hurriedly, she hid from view as the door opened.

The lawyer from earlier walked out and checked to see if the hallway was clear. He gestured for someone to come out and Hilary saw the secretary walk out as well. As the woman exited the bathroom, she fiddled with her dress.

"Harvey, what happened to 20 minutes? What is Jessica going to think when we come back late from lunch," the woman…Donna, she believe, admonished. "We look like we just had sex."

Harvey grinned. "I'll just tell her the meeting ran late." He gave his wife a kiss on her cheek, and then brushed Donna's hair out of her face. "And you look like you've been fucked thoroughly."

Donna fought a smile, and then playfully rolled her eyes as they started to walk down the hallway.

Back at the office, the rest of the day was routine as usual. While Donna did her work she bantered with Harvey, flustered Louis, gave Mike advice that was useful, but something he should have already known or could have looked up himself, and caught up on her daily gossip. When 3:30 rolled around, she was packed up and ready to leave.

"Hey, Christina," Donna said in a chipper tone.

"Hello, Donna," Christina greeted back. "How have you been today? You are glowing."

"Am I," the legal secretary was amused. She knew her glow was because of her afternoon delight. "Well, today has been great so far. I can't wait to get home and see the kids. How have you been?"

"I'm fine," the woman shrugged her shoulders as she sat at Donna's desk. "Just the usual: same crap, different day."

Donna laughed as she shook her head. Christina worked part time at the firm. When Donna went on maternity leave with the twins and Reggie, Christina was her temp. After she and Harvey became parents, Donna's work hours decreased, so both of them weren't working insane hours. Christina didn't need the job, but she wanted to do something productive for a few hours and she was good at her job.

As Donna was picking up her bag, she saw the nanny Rebecca walk in with the kids.

"Mrs. Specter," Rebecca said as soon as she saw the mother of three. "I'm sorry to just so up at your job, but a family emergency came up."

"No, that's fine; I was just leaving," Donna kissed all three of her kids on their heads. "What happened?"

Rebecca sadly shook her head and Donna see that it was difficult for her to elaborate.

"You don't have to say anything," she said compassionately. "Don't worry about anything; we can get this situated when you are feeling up to talking."

As Rebecca hurriedly walked away, Donna and the kids walked to Harvey's office. A few of their co-workers looked at the kids curiously. The Specter kids had never been at the firm before, so it was one thing to hear about them and another to actually see them.

Harvey looked at his wife, and then lowered his gaze and saw his kids.

"What are they doing here," he mouth to Donna.

"Rebecca had a family emergency," Donna explained as a chorus of daddy's came from the kids' mouths. "I just wanted to inform you about the development before I left." The redhead sent her kids to stand with Christina as she spoke to her husband.

When the two walked out of Harvey's office, they heard cries coming from Reggie's mouth. Louis was standing in front of the young kid with terrified expression on his face.

"Louis, what did you do," Harvey exclaimed. He and Donna bent down to comfort the young boy. Reggie cried into his father's shoulder and wiped his snotty face on his sleeve.

"Nothing," Louis said in a high pitch voice.

"Louis," Donna warned. Her posture reflected one of a mama bear—actually, she could terrify one.

"I didn't do anything," his voice cracked as he stood uncomfortably in front of the kids and their parents. "I was just trying to make them laugh with funny faces. The girls laughed…see." Louis made faces at the twins and Gillian and Emma laughed. Reggie cried harder.

Harvey half heartily glared at Louis. He couldn't fault the guy for trying to be nice, but the man had made his son cry—even if it was unintentional. After they calmed Harvey Jr. down, Donna looked at the boy's hair quizzically. His hair was slicked back with some sort of substance…

"Reggie," Donna said bemusedly. "What did you do with your hair?"

The young boy gave a wide toothed smile. "I slicked my hair back like daddy's."

"Aww," his mother fawned and his father proudly beamed. A confused expression formed on Donna's face. "With what?"

"Glue," he said excitedly.

"Yeah," Donna grabbed Reggie's hand. "We're leaving now."

Harvey laughed.

"I need to get the kids home anyway," Mrs. Specter looked at her son's hair. "After I wash Junior's hair, we're going to have a conversation about the appropriate uses of glue." She looked at the kid while she spoke to Harvey, so he knew what to expect when they got home. Donna then looked at Harvey as she addressed him, "This is definitely your son."

"I never doubted it for a moment," he gave his son a high five, and then kissed the Emma and Gillian on their foreheads.

As Donna was walking out, she bumped into Rachel. They spoke for a moment, and then the younger woman looked at the kids.

"When they were first born, they looked nothing like you," she commented. "But, I can see more of you in them as they get older."

"Thank God," Donna gushed. "I was started to believe my brother's surrogacy remark."

Rachel gave Donna a confused look to which the secretary noncommittally brushed off.

"Maybe Harvey's genes start off strong, and then withers away over time," Rachel jokingly suggested.

Donna laughed. "I doubt it. Whether it is the man himself or his genes, they both have to be noticed."

At this, Rachel shook her head in agreement.

THE END

A/N: I have no idea how kids speak. Another one shot will be up today.


	9. Plus One

A loud banging echoed throughout the condominium.

"Reggie, hurry up," Emma yelled.

A few moments later, Reggie opened the door. A towel was wrapped around his waist as he looked at his older sister.

"Sorry to interrupt, your highness, but we peasants have to shower as well," Emma joked as she went into the bathroom.

Reggie rolled his eyes as he smiled at his sister's joke. It was a running joke in the Specter family that Reggie had inherited his father's vanity. Like his father, he paid careful attention to his appearance, which included the use of the finest soaps while taking luxurious showers. What? He had great skin—he needed to take care of it. Reggie wasn't going to apologize for that.

Gillian and Emma were like their mother, they knew how to look great all while doing it quick and efficiently.

Role reversal at it's finest.

After the three were done getting ready for school, they sat at the table and ate breakfast. Their parents stood in the kitchen and spoke to one another. The two spoke in hushed tones with solemn looks on their faces. The teens stopped their chatter and looked at their parents worriedly. From what they could remember, their parents never looked so serious in their lives. Well, not this early in the morning at least. Yeah, they had disagreements, but this was different somehow.

Usually, Donna and Harvey were talkative during breakfast. They also grinned at each other and were always touching. But, when the two sat at the table, they didn't say a word to one another and barely exchanged looks. Their mother seemed to look at their father as if he betrayed her in some way. Their father seemed to accept this to some extent, but not completely.

The Specter children knew better than to ask their parents about what was going on…at least at the moment.

"Mom and dad," Gillian addressed both of her parents. "Emma, Reggie, and I are supposed to be having dinner at the Campbell's today." She reminded.

Her parents gave each other a quick glance before staring at Gillian.

"I'm sorry," Harvey began. "But, you three are going to have to reschedule the dinner."

Before the kids could protest Donna said, "We have to have a very important talk with you all." Their mother rubbed the bridge of her nose before picking up her plate that she barely touched. She looked upset. Now, the kids knew that there was definitely something wrong. Their mother always ate her food.

None of the Specter kids faired well when they got to school. They were silent for most of the day as wondered what the conversation could be about. After school, they went to their respective practices, and then met up once that was through.

"They're getting a divorce, aren't they," Gillian said sadly. She looked close to tears.

"We don't know that," Reggie provided although he believed his sister's words. He needed to put a positive spin on the situation. "It could be about anything," he tried weakly.

"Like what," Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, they are getting a separation not a divorce," she said sarcastically. "What else could it be about? Why would mom look so upset?"

"Yeah," Gillian contributed. "She was looking at dad like he did something. They weren't even talking at the table."

"This doesn't make any sense," Reggie tried to rationalized. "I mean, they are mom and dad; they were all lovey dovey when we left Friday." Their parents were the most in love people the kids knew.

"Maybe they were just putting on a show for us," Emma reasoned. "Parents do that all of the time, so their kids won't notice something is wrong. But, now they can't even pretend anymore."

When they got home, they sat silently in Reggie room and stared at the wall. Their hearts weren't in talking; they were just waiting to hear the news from their parents themselves. The family dog Buddy seemed to pick up on the teens' mood and somberly lay his head on Emma's lap.

Around seven, Donna and Harvey arrived home with Thai food and ice cream. They had bought each one of the kids their favorite ice cream. After the set up the table for dinner, they called the kids out. While they quietly spoke to one another, the kids approached the table. When Gillian looked at her parents, and then the food, she began to cry.

"Gillian, don't cry," Emma said as she tried to comfort her twin. But, then she was overcome by emotion herself. "Now, I'm crying," she choked out.

Reggie's throat constricted as he tried to hold back tears.

Donna and Harvey looked at their kids, and then one another. They were puzzled.

"Wait," Donna got up and walked over to her kids to comfort them. "Why are you all crying?"

Harvey approached the kids as well and asked worriedly, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"We know," Emma said in a strangled tone.

"You know," Donna asked incredulously.

Reggie shook his head up and down.

"It's big news, but I don't understand why you all are crying," Harvey was genuinely perplexed. He then said to Donna, "How do they even know?" She was baffled herself as she shrugged, and then looked back at their crying children.

"You don't understand," she stared at her parents as if they were crazy. "You two are getting a divorce—why wouldn't we cry about that?" She shouted.

Realization dawned on the parents' faces.

"Oh, sweetheart," Donna hugged her daughter before bringing the other girl in her arms. "Your father and I aren't getting a divorce."

"Are you two getting separated?" Reggie asked as Harvey softly patted his son on the back.

"No," Harvey said. "Our marriage is rock solid. You all do not have to worry about that. Your mother and I are incredibly happy with each other," he clarified to their offspring. "What we wanted to discuss with you is about something different."

"Really," Gillian sniffled. "Then why was mom upset earlier?"

"I still haven't reacted well to being taken off guard," Donna said cryptically as she crossed her arms.

Harvey stared at his wife for a moment, and then said, "Remember, I had a dinner with an old friend on Friday…"

FADE IN:

Nervously, the female lawyer waited for her dinner date.

With the grace of a cat, Harvey Specter sauntered into the restaurant. The woman thought that New York's best closer had aged well. For a man in his mid fifties, he looked great. Harvey still had the firm skin of a younger man, but defined crow's feet and he had grayed at his temples. He looked to be a little bit heavier, but it was a healthy few pounds…of course. As if she could ever catch him on an off day.

Finally, Harvey approached her.

"Scottie," he said smoothly. "It's been a long time."

The woman got up and hugged her law school classmate and old rival.

"Yes, it has been, Harvey," she sat down gracefully, and then crossed her legs. "What have you been up to? How are you?"

"Besides the fact I've conquered New York," he cockily leaned back and shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been doing great."

Scottie laughed. "I can see you haven't change a bit, Harvey."

"Old habits die hard," he said unapologetically. Scottie that thought that one thing had changed when she spotted his wedding band. She wondered what woman got Harvey to settle down—probably some woman who was 20 years Harvey's junior. "So, what have you been up to? How has London been treating you?"

"Uh," she smiled nervously. "I'm not in London anymore—actually, I haven't lived there in years." Scottie admitted. "Five years after the last time you saw me, I moved back to the States. I've lived in L.A. since then."

Harvey slightly squinted his eyes before nodding briefly.

"So, what brings you to New York again," he looked at his menu for a second, and then put it on the table. "And what made you call up your dear friend Harvey?"

When the waitress approached their table, they both placed their orders and handed the young woman the menus.

"I invited you to dinner because I wanted to catch up while I was in town," she sipped her wine and smiled. Harvey tapped his fingers on the table and shook his head.

The old acquaintances caught up with their professional lives, and then gravitated to comparing and contrasting living on different continents. The waitress brought their food and then began to compare and contrast food. Harvey never lived overseas, but he visited a few times. Scottie then began talking about her husband and their daughter Miriam.

"You always did say you were going to have one kid," Harvey took a bite of his food and smiled. "And if it was a girl, she was going to be called Miriam."

"You remember," Harvey gave a small shrug. "We call her Miri."

Scottie looked at Harvey as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. He looked happy and unburdened by life. She wished she didn't have to, but her hand was being forced. And she promised.

"She's yours," Harvey choked on his food.

"Excuse me," he drank the rest of his wine. "What did you just say?"

"I said that you are Miriam's father," Scottie wouldn't look Harvey in the eyes.

Harvey opened his mouth to speak, but words fail to come out. He ran a hand through his hair, and then harshly brushed his face. "How long have you known?"

"Eight years," she admitted. "My husband knew about the night between us, but when I got pregnant, the possibility of you being the father didn't occur to us. It was only after Hugh got sick that we found out." Scottie looked at Harvey briefly. "He needed blood and we thought Miri was a match and she wasn't…" The waitress came back and refilled Harvey's glass. "Miri didn't find out, until she noticed that some of her features didn't match up with anyone in the family, so we finally told her. That was about five years ago."

"So, if you have known for 8 years and Miriam has known for five, why did you all wait so long to tell me?" Harvey questioned. He was outraged.

"I didn't want to burden you—I wasn't even sure if you wanted to be a father…I'm still not." Scottie gave a tight smile. "But, Miri wanted to meet you. It's important to her."

Harvey silently fumed in his seat. He didn't know what to think, but he was angry as well.

"Scottie, it doesn't matter how much history we have or how far we go back," the closer began. "You never knew me as well as you thought you did. Even though you say you aren't sure that I wanted to be a father, I know you really think that I don't and never wanted to be one."

"I'm right, aren't I," she said confidently and dared him to prove her wrong.

"No, you are dead wrong," he glared at the woman. "But, I'm not about to argue about your fucked up opinions of me, which is one of the many reasons we never dated," he was looking to draw blood. And he did. Scottie winced at his remark. "When does she want to meet?" Harvey cut to the chase. He couldn't bear to be in Scottie's presence any longer.

"Tomorrow if possible," she said softly. It was soon, but he did miss out on 17 years of his daughter's life.

"Then tomorrow it is," Harvey got up and gave her a hard stare before leaving the restaurant.

Later on, Harvey watched as Donna pace back in forth in front of him. She drank out of the Hennessy bottle and looked at the floor.

"Are you upset," Harvey quietly asked his wife. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Honestly," Donna shook her head. "I really don't know how to feel. I can't believe Scottie would do something like that to you."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Scottie always thought she had me figured out."

"Although I wouldn't have done anything like that myself, I can understand why she did it," Another sip from the bottle. "Miriam was what…ten when they found out. At that point in time, they all believed Hugh to be her father. That was a huge blow—he already knew that she cheated on him with you. To add insult to injury, you are the biological father of their daughter and not him. It's a lot; he doesn't want you to either take his place as Miriam's father or reject the girl."

"But, how do you feel," Harvey emphasized you as he addressed Donna. He pulled her into his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just trying to make sense of it," she admitted. "I'm mad as hell at Scottie, but I don't resent your daughter. It's just in situations like this—having kids with multiple people—things get complicated and messy. Who knows how the kids will feel? Who knows how Miriam feels? I mean she could resent you for whatever reason. Or resent the fact that her parents aren't together." She snuggled against her husband. "And it's not as if I get time to process all of this. She'll be here tomorrow."

Shortly after Harvey came home and told Donna about Miriam, Donna sat on the deck for an hour. She told him to give her some time to herself. During this time, Scottie had called and asked where they should meet up. Harvey suggested his place.

Donna already had plans with her parents and siblings, so it wasn't as if she was trying to avoid the girl. Also, it they thought it would be best if Miriam spent time with Harvey first before anything happened.

"The real question is how do you feel," Donna looked at her husband expectantly.

Harvey slowly exhaled. "Angry as hell. Scottie really outdid herself this time," he said as he gripped Donna tighter. "But, I can't take that out on Miriam. At the end of the day, she is still my daughter and I want to have a relationship with her if that's what she wants."

The next day, Miriam watched as her mother fidgeted. It seemed to the young woman that her mother was more nervous than she was. She stared out the taxi as it passed tall buildings. Curiosity flowed throughout Miriam's body. Who was this man who could unnerve her mother? This same man who made her mother cheat on her father. Well, actually he was misled into believing her mother was single, but still.

Scottie told Miriam that Harvey Specter only cared about himself and that he wouldn't want to meet her. Miriam could see that her mother got that first tidbit wrong. Her mother said that Harvey wasn't a bad person, he was just about himself and he probably wanted to meet her because she was an extension of him.

Miriam knew that her parents were upset that she wanted to meet Harvey, but she had to know what kind of man he was. Emptiness had formed inside her when she found out that her dad wasn't her real dad. She still loved him the same, but she needed to fill the void insider her. She wondered what life would have been like if her real father had known about her.

They approached an expensive, tall looking building and immediately exited the taxi. Scottie paid the driver and gave him extra to wait. As much as Miriam wanted her mother by her side, she decided to spend time with Harvey by herself. Also, Scottie had said Harvey had been pretty upset with her, so she doubted that he wanted her around even if he didn't say it. He probably would have said it if he didn't think that Miriam would be uncomfortable around him by herself.

When they got to the door, the doorman opened it for the ladies.

"Mr. Specter is expecting you," he said, and then told them how to reach Harvey's residence. Miriam was impressed. Scottie read her daughter's reaction.

"Harvey's very good at what he does," she said as a way of explanation. "New York's best closer. He can hand you your ass in a case, but he'd rather settle to avoid any of the messiness."

"Good," she said incredulously at her mother's choice of words. "He has to be fucking phenomenal to live a life like this," she gestured to the building they were in.

"Watch your mouth," Scottie admonished.

"You said ass," she shot back.

"I can say ass, you can't," Miriam and Scottie got on the elevator and pressed the button that led to Harvey's floor.

"So, I have a step mom," Miriam said as she wondered about the woman her father had married. "I thought you said he was the ultimate bachelor."

"He was the last time we spoke," Scottie bit her lip. "Knowing Harvey, she's probably in her 20's or early 30's—a brunette definitely." The woman laughed. "She's smart, but Harvey's smarter; he knows how to get her to do what he wants."

Miriam stared at her mother curiously. She definitely had some unresolved feelings even if she had been the one to walk away. The young woman supposed her mother's issue was that Harvey didn't consider their arrangement much of a relationship and she did. It was clear that Scottie wanted more and Harvey wanted a relationship with as less commitment as possible.

They walked off the elevator and moments later were in front of Harvey's place. Miriam knocked on the door. Immediately, the door was opened.

In front of her stood her biological father. He was handsome and had two moles above his left eyebrow. Harvey's hair was brushed back and he wore a blue cashmere sweater with a white shirt underneath and khakis pants. For footwear, he wore suede loafers.

"Hello, Miriam—I mean, Miri," Harvey corrected as he greeted his daughter in a warm tone. In a clip tone, he said, "Scottie."

Her mother gave him a tight smile. Harvey gestured for the two women to come in as a dog approached the door. Scottie jumped, but Miriam went to the dog.

"What's his name," she asked as she petted him.

"Buddy," Miriam shrugged at the name and rubbed his briefly before getting up.

The young woman stared in awe as she examined the place. It was big and gorgeous. She swore the place had to be bigger than the house they lived in. And their house was big. She and Scottie followed Harvey into the living room and sat on the couch.

"If it's not a problem, I need to go do something," Harvey excused himself.

"You're right," her mother agreed. "This place is fucking phenomenal." They only saw whatever was in their line of vision, but so far the place was astoundingly beautiful.

As they quietly spoke amongst themselves, they heard a key entered the door, and then it flew open. A redheaded woman entered as she carried grocery bags in her hands. She looked at the two women on the couch briefly before going into the kitchen. Miriam guessed that the woman was around her father and mother's age.

"Harvey," she yelled out as she sat the bags down. "They didn't have what you wanted, so I ordered it. You'll have to wait two or three days."

The woman made her way into the living room and extended a hand to Scottie.

"It's been years," she said, and then looked at Miriam before shaking her hand as well. "I'm Donna," she said to Miriam. The young woman said hello to her.

"Yes, it has been," Scottie agreed. "I can't believe you still work for Harvey. You must be the best paid legal secretary in New York—and I hope you are charging him for making you do his grocery shopping."

Donna opened her mouth, and then smiled awkwardly.

"Hey," Harvey walked into the living room and placed a quick kiss on Donna's mouth. "Thanks for ordering that for me; I forgot that they said they were out."

Scottie looked at the two in surprise. "You two are married," she said. "You didn't tell me that yesterday."

"It got lost because of information overload," Harvey said pointedly to the woman as he looked at Miriam and softly smiled at her.

"Oh, so you don't work for him anymore," Scottie stated.

"No," Donna clarified. "I still do."

"Why is that?" Miriam asked.

"Um," Donna looked at Harvey's daughter and said jokingly, "He won't let me quit."

"What," Harvey shrugged. "I don't trust anyone else to assist me. And it's not like you want to leave anyway."

"That's true," Donna smiled at Harvey. For a moment, she had gotten lost in thought. "Wow…I can't believe I've been working for you for 30 years."

"It's really been that long," Harvey gave his wife an amused grin. "Doesn't seem like it."

"How long have you two been together," Miriam questioned. "I mean…you know, in a relationship."

"17 years," Harvey said proudly. "We've been married for almost 16 years."

Miriam looked at her mother. Scottie clasped her hands and looked at them silently. Was it that Harvey didn't do commitment at the time or that Scottie wasn't good enough? The revelation had been a stab in the heart.

"That's a long time," Scottie commented. "It sounds like hard work—I know it's been that way with Hugh and I, especially being parents. All these years it's just been you two; imagine if you all had kids."

"Imagine," Donna laughed. "We have three of them; 16 year old twin girls and a 15 year old son." The redhead shook her head. "They have always been good kids, but they were definitely a handful when they were younger."

"Especially Reggie," Harvey said exaggeratedly. "That kid was so high maintenance."

"Who do you think he got it from," Donna mocked glared before she looked at the time. "Well, I'm going to put the groceries up before I leave out."

"What are you all doing before the play," Harvey asked.

"Well, before I head over to my parents house, I'm getting my color touched up," Donna pointed to her hair roots which were gray. "When I get there, we are going to play some games-I'm so going to kick my parents ass at Scrabble," she bragged and Harvey looked at her unbelievingly. She shrugged unapologetically. "They may be old, but they aren't senile. And old people will kick your ass if you underestimate them."

Donna grabbed an apple and her cup of coffee, and then placed a moist kiss on Harvey's lips.

"Later," she whispered. Donna waved at the two women on the couch. "Nice seeing you again, Scottie," she forced a smile before genuinely smiling at Miriam. "And nice meeting you, Miriam."

"Nice meeting you too," she replied.

After Donna left, Harvey, Miriam, and Scottie left shortly afterwards. Father and daughter waved Scottie off as she got into a taxi, and then Harvey led Miriam into a garage. She stared in amazement at his cars. He stopped in front of a Bentley Continental Supersports convertible. Miriam wondered how much money was Harvey really worth.

The two ended up walking through the park after they visited a few museums. Harvey had bought them pizza as they ate and walked. Miriam thought that either her mother had been dead wrong about Harvey or he changed since the last time the two spoke.

"So, why didn't you want to date my mother," Miriam asked as she chewed her pizza.

Harvey sipped his beverage and thought for a moment.

"Everything was always a competition between us," Harvey took a big bite of his pizza. "We were always trying to outdo one another. The only time we were able to effectively communicate was either having sex or facing one another during a case. You don't enter into a relationship based on those things."

"What about the other girls," she prodded. "She said you were a ladies man."

Harvey shyly smiled before wiping his mouth. "I…" The lawyer exhaled. "I cared about your mom and those other women—well, a few of them, but I couldn't be the person they wanted me to be. They wanted things that I wasn't sure if I could offer or if I even wanted to." He looked at his daughter, and then at the ground. "I had been through some things growing up and I eventually learned not to be vulnerable to other people."

"What about Donna," Miriam inquired.

A grin spread across the man's face. "Donna's the exception…you go through life looking for that one person who can make sense of everything you could never understand; someone to understand you. When Donna came along, I didn't know what hit me."

Miriam shook her head and laughed, "It's so cliché to fall in love with your secretary."

Reluctantly, Harvey nodded in agreement and he smiled. "In our defense, we were interested in one another before we found out we worked together." Miriam gave him a look that said continue. "Donna been assigned to me the week I was out of town, so I hadn't met her yet. Coincidentally, we bumped into each at a coffee shop and hit it off immediately. So, I asked her out. I didn't have a pen and gave her my card instead. That's when we realize that she was my new secretary. It was obvious that our relationship should be only professional."

The younger woman smiled at the story. "So, it took you two over a decade to fall in love."

"No, it took us a few months to fall in love," he finished his drink and threw it away. "It took us over a decade to date. We…meant a lot to each other and we didn't want to risk losing that. But, after a while, we had to know what it would be like to take that leap."

"And it paid off," she said.

"Yeah, it did," Harvey looked at the younger girl and smiled fondly.

The two spoke about other subjects and Harvey learned more about the daughter he never knew he had. Miriam learned more about her father and her siblings. As they were talking, Donna called to tell Harvey something and Miriam watched as her father' face lit up when he spoke to his wife.

Harvey smiled warmly at her, and then hung up with Donna.

"Do you play baseball?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Well, it's time you learn."

Her mother was definitely wrong about Harvey.

FADE OUT:

The Specter family spoke about the new revelation for a moment, and then watched a movie together as they ate ice cream. When the movie ended, the kids went to their respective bedrooms to get ready for bed before meeting up in Gillian's bedroom. They wondered aloud what having another sibling would be like.

An hour later, the three went downstairs to ask their parents a question. Their bedroom door was cracked and it was obvious no one was in the room. From years of experience, they concluded their parents were on the deck. While they were approaching the sliding doors, they immediately stopped in their steps.

Harvey groaned and softly chanted, "Donna, Donna, Donna."

Their mother purred, "Harvey," She then cried out, "Oh God."

Yeah, they were way off base about the whole divorce/separation thing.

THE END

A/N: Thoughts? Okay, I don't like to ask for reviews, but I would love to hear you all's opinion on this chapter. Every since I decided to turn this into a series, I had planned to include a one shot about Scottie. Originally, there wasn't going to be a long lost child, but it is an interesting situation to deal with.


	10. Communication

A/N: To my anonymous guest reviewer, if you are still reading this story, send me a PM so we can converse about your review. I was going to include my response to you on the story, but I changed my mind. If anyone else had a problem with the previous one-shot, just PM me and we can talk…if you want to.

Now, without any further ado…

Harvey couldn't get to sleep.

He could feel Donna's restlessness. For a half an hour, she tossed and turned. Now, she just lay in bed awake. Harvey didn't have to look at her face to know that she wasn't sleep.

"Donna, what's wrong," Harvey whispered into the darkness of their room. He wrapped his arms around her, and then rested his chin in the crook of her neck. Donna tried to shrug him off. "Donna?"

"Harvey, can you please not touch me," her voice was low as she tried to settle comfortably into the bed.

"And why is that," he asked incredulously.

"Because I don't want to be touched, that's why," Donna mumbled.

Harvey sat up and turned on his lamp. "Since when?"

"Since now," she retorted. "And can you cut off the light, I'm trying to go to sleep."

"No," he said. "What's your problem?"

Donna didn't say anything as she pulled the pillow over her face.

"Donna," Harvey said again, and then pulled the pillow away from her. His wife looked at him and her eyes were red and watery. She got out of the bed and walked out of the room. Harvey followed her. "Donna, talk to me. What's going on with you?"

The legal secretary went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass on water. She hopped up on a stool and sat at the island.

"Why didn't you ask Scottie for a paternity test," she said suddenly.

"Is that what this is about," Harvey tried to touch her again, until she shot him a look at said 'don't fuck with me'.

"Yes, that is what this is about," she mocked, and then sipped her water. "You demand evidence for everything, but you don't question this of all things. A child that Scottie claims is yours?" Donna stared unbelievingly at her husband.

"Donna, I thought you were fine with this," Harvey sat next to her and she glared at him.

"No, I said I didn't know how to feel about the situation," she clarified. "But, I never said I was fine with this, you just want me to be." Donna cracked her knuckles, and then looked at the table. "Even if I was 'fine' with this, you still need to verify if Miriam is biologically yours or not."

Harvey looked at his wife. She was right and he knew it.

"I know," he whispered. "When I first found out, my first reaction wasn't to get a paternity test, but to meet her. And now that I know her, it would be a lie if I said I wouldn't be at least a little bit disappointed if she wasn't mine." Harvey grabbed Donna's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Why didn't you ask Scottie for a paternity test," Donna fought the urge to pull her hand away.

"I believe her," he admitted. "What does she have to gain by lying to me and saying Miri's mine when she isn't. Why would she even do that to her own daughter?"

A loud groan escaped Donna's mouth. "Harvey, that's not the point," Frustration laced her voice. "You see how much you are already invested in Miriam. Before you jump head first into this relationship, you need to know with absolute certainty that she is yours." She pulled their intertwined hands to her chest. "As much as I want to be angry with you, I can't be. I've known for a long time that once you trust someone that is it, they have your complete trust. Just like when you knew Cameron was a crooked DA, you still refused to turn on him out of loyalty—I had to force your hand. You even risked the possibility of going to jail trying to protect him. I don't know why it surprises me that you would take Scottie at her word."

"I owe her, Donna," Harvey said quietly.

"No, you don't OWE her, Harvey," Donna shot back. "You don't owe her anything. Scottie made the decision to withhold this information from you. She wasn't even going to tell you, until Miriam told her to." Before Harvey could interrupt her, she continued. "And don't even get started on your past with her. You were very honest about what you expected out of your relationship with Scottie and that's her fault that she couldn't handle it. If anything, you owe Miriam the truth. Say if you aren't her father, Harvey, this girl would go through the heartbreak growing attached to another man only to find out she isn't related to him…again."

Despite Harvey and Scottie having a one-upmanship type relationship, Harvey trusted his former classmate…to an extent. The lawyer wasn't the type of man to keep someone around for no reason. Harvey and Scottie's relationship had spanned across 15 years before she left for London—that was nothing to sneeze at. Although he and Scottie never dated and their relationship was defined by sex and beating each other in court, at one point in time, they had potential to be great friends. But, Scottie wanted more and she refused to settle for anything other than what they already had or an actual relationship.

Since Harvey cared deeply for Scottie, he felt an overwhelming guilt because of what happened between them.

FADE IN:

Harvey got into the car, and then put his seatbelt on. He watched as Scottie climb into the passenger seat and buckle herself up as well. She leaned into the headrest in closed her eyes.

For a while, they drove in silence. Every time Harvey stole a glance at her, Scottie was still in her original position. She hadn't said a word or looked at him since this morning.

"How are you feeling," he asked as he stared at the road.

Scottie snapped her head to look at Harvey as if he slapped her. Brown eyes bore into him and she bit her lip to prevent tears that fell anyway.

"Does it matter how I feel," she asked snidely. "This was the best decision, right?"

Harvey was taken aback by Scottie's reaction. "We agreed on this, Scottie," he stared at her with mild anger. "Having a baby is a big responsibility and both of us are struggling law students. We don't have the money to take care of a kid. And think about all those hours we will have to clock in when we get jobs. It didn't make sense for us to have went through with the pregnancy." He glared at her. "I don't even see why you are mad at me—it was your idea. I didn't ask you to do it."

"Was it really my idea? We both know that you didn't have to ask," she snapped. "I didn't think you would agree so readily to it," she yelled unexpectedly. "I thought you would have fought it at least a little bit. I thought you would have fought for us," she finished quietly.

Dumbly, the male law student stared at the steering wheel, and then looked up at the road. Now, he understood what this was about. This was not about the baby; this was about Harvey not wanting to be in a relationship with Scottie. She thought a baby would change things between them even if she didn't keep it.

"You've never loved me, have you," she sniffed.

"Scottie," Harvey began. "I care very deeply for you."

"I didn't ask that," she wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

"No," he admitted and more tears fell from the young girl's face. "But, I never misled you about that either."

Scottie shook her head up and down. "I know," she choked out as she cried against the window.

FADE OUT:

In Harvey's mind, he would be insulting Scottie if he questioned Miriam's parentage. If it had been any other woman, he would have demanded without hesitation, but this was Scottie. Although they had their ups and down, and he wanted to strangle her for keeping this secret, he couldn't bring himself to ask her for a paternity test even though he wanted one. He remembered that day in the car from so long ago. Harvey could see the heartbreak in Scottie's eyes. She had been so in love with him then and even a little now, but he could never picture them together. Harvey never felt any sort of romantic love for his former classmate and definitely didn't want to be with her.

But, he did feel bad about that day and it just felt as if he would be rehashing the pain if he asked Scottie for a blood test. But, Donna was right: he didn't owe Scottie anything, but he did owe this to Miriam. Most importantly, he owed this to his kids and Donna. They didn't know Scottie to just trust her off of her word, especially since wanted to include Miriam in their lives. Also, he was being too defined by his past guilt that he wasn't thinking clearly.

"I'll get the test," he finally said. "But, Scottie wouldn't lie to me about this."

"I'm not saying that she would," Donna said gently. "But, this is not something you want to just take her on word—or anyone's for that matter."

Harvey enveloped Donna into his arms, and then said in her ear, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Donna mumbled into his chest as she hugged him back.

"For assuming that you were alright with this," He rested his chin on the top of her head. "You were right: I just assumed you were because I wanted you to be okay with it. But, as you said a few weeks ago, you never got time to process this. One day, it's just our little family and the next you find out that you have a stepchild that you never knew about."

Donna ran a hand through her hair before placing a moist kiss on Harvey's chin. "I don't necessarily have a problem with Miriam—I don't have a problem with Miriam herself; she's a nice girl." Donna only met Miriam that one time and spoke to her on the phone twice, but very briefly. "But, like I said when I first found out: kids from previous relationships can be very messy and complicated. My real issue is with Scottie. I don't understand why in the hell she waited so long to tell you. I get her reasons and all, but that doesn't negate the fact that you still had a right to know. My other issue is that you didn't behave in the usual Harvey Specter manner and just get the test." She playfully pushed his head to the side, and then got up to wash and put her cup away. "You have to make it up to me, mister."

"I will," he promised as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Harvey knew he would have to make it up to Donna in a big way. Donna turned in his arms and looked her husband in the eyes.

"Stop punishing yourself," Harvey knew that she was referring to Scottie's abortion. "Scottie's issue was never about the abortion. She was upset because she fell in love with a man that she knew would never love her back. A small part of her hoped that a baby would change your feelings and it didn't—it was a harsh reality that she had to accept, but that is not your fault." Harvey rested his forehead against Donna's and exhaled: he could feel suppressed tension leaving form his chest.

DAYS LATER…

Like Harvey agreed, he demanded a paternity test. Scottie was upset about the fact that he asked, but she couldn't blame him—she was just surprised that he hadn't asked sooner. Miriam was confused as how to feel, but she understood after Harvey explained why he needed to take the test. It made sense in her mind, but it would have been easier if he had demanded the test sooner before she got to know him better.

When Harvey told Donna the results, she slowly nodded her head and grabbed his hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Well, it's official: I'm a stepmother," she bumped him against the waist and they went back to folding laundry.

WEEKS LATER…

Doug watched Miriam lounge in the pool chair as she sunbathed and chatted with her friends.

God, she was so beautiful. Everyone told him that he didn't have a chance with her, but they have been together for about three years. Even though Miriam wasn't sure where she could see herself in a few years, she said her future included him as of now. Although California had some great colleges, he decided to attend NYU. Doug was a first semester freshman and Miriam was about to graduate from high school in January.

After serious consideration, Miriam decided to attend NYU as well. He knew that it wasn't because of him—he was just a perk. But, that it was a nice environment change for her and she wanted to be closer to her father. At first, when his girlfriend told him about her decision to meet her biological father, he was against the idea. He didn't want her to get hurt based on what her mother had said and he was speaking from personal experience. But, she was adamant about it. Then she had met Harvey, and Doug was glad that she had.

Miriam suddenly sat up and looked at someone.

Doug tried to follow her line of vision. He couldn't see whom Miriam was looking at since she had on sunglasses.

There were a lot of people at the pool. Doug's father owned a hotel and he let his son and friends hang out there from time to time. The teens decided to hang out at the hotel because it was a fun place to be and they had a great pool. Usually after the girls tanned, they got into the pool and played different water games.

"What is it, Miri," Their friend Kyla asked.

Miriam lifted her glasses and smiled. "That's my dad."

"And?" Doug shrugged.

"No," she laughed. "My real dad." She pointed at a man who wore a three-piece suit, which wasn't uncommon at the establishment. He was a handsome older man and radiated power and confidence.

The teens weren't that far from Harvey Specter as they listened to the conversation that took place. One of the hotel employees was trying to escort Harvey and a redhead somewhere else.

"Do you have any idea who this man is," the redhead said in outrage as she pointed to Harvey.

"No ma'am," the employee said as he tried to grab the two, but the redhead slap the man's hands. "But, I'm just doing my job."

The woman pulled out a cell phone and expertly dialed a number without looking at the screen. She held up a finger to the hotel employee to indicate that she wanted him to wait. "Hey Richard," She smiled as sugar flowed from her voice while she pointed daggers at the employee. "This is Donna Paulsen. I'm downstairs by the pool with Harvey and one of your employees—Charles—is trying to escort us from the premises."

Harvey stood and watched in an amused fashion as Donna spoke to the owner of the hotel. He wore sunglasses and rested his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no," she chuckled. "Firing him won't be necessary—he didn't know any better."

Not a minute after he hung up, Richard, Doug's father, appeared outside and walked to Donna and Harvey. He gave Donna a light hug and kissed her on the cheek before shaking Harvey's hand.

"I'm so sorry about that," Richard apologized as he stared at Charles. "Charles didn't know any better."

"No, problem," Donna stood up straight, and then placed her hair behind her shoulders. "Just don't let it happen again," she warned.

"It won't," he promised. "I didn't see your name in the system. If I had, my employees would have been properly informed."

Harvey finally spoke, "We decided to drop in for a surprise visit." He observed spacious pool area, and then looked at Richard. "There is some business I have to tend to."

Doug saw Harvey and Dona approach Javier Gomez, a very prominent businessman and a frequent visitor the hotel. Javier had fired his previous lawyer and was looking for a new one who wasn't 'a shade over competent' as he liked to say. For the past two weeks, lawyers have been visiting the hotel to speak to the man.

Harvey sat down and snapped his fingers for a glass of champagne that was promptly delivered to him. The lawyer sat down a total of ten minutes before getting up to take a call. Donna handed Javier some papers to look over before she closed her binder and got up herself. Doug stared in shock. That was the shortest meeting he had ever seen. Usually, Javier sent lawyers away from his table after talking to them—they never walked away, especially to take a call. Most of all, he left them salivating after him not the other way around.

The lawyer and his secretary sat at a table a distance away from their potential client and food was immediately placed in front of them. Doug wondered when they had ordered their meals. As they ate in silence, their feet did a slow dance together under the table. Their hands slightly touched as if it was forbidden.

"Looks like your dad and his secretary have a thing for each other," Doug said as he watched the two. "They've been eye-fucking each other since they sat down."

Miriam smiled. "Hopefully they have a thing for each," she began as her friends' shot her weird looks. "…Considering that they are married."

"Oh," Victoria looked at the two again. She had been curious about Miriam's dad ever since the girl met her biological father. "Well, that explains it."

Donna got up and left the table before disappearing on the inside of the hotel. For a moment, Harvey sat by himself and continued to enjoy his meal. A young waitress walked up to him and began to flirt. Harvey checked his watch, and then looked at the woman. She handed him her number on a napkin and as she walked away, Harvey put it in his pocket.

"He didn't just do that," James aid in disbelief.

Shortly afterwards, Donna came back to the table and sat down. Harvey pulled the number out of his pocket and nodded to the waitress. The two seemed amused. They whispered conspiratorially to one another as the waitress made her way over to their table again.

"Is there anything else I can get you," she asked as she stole a glance at Harvey.

The redhead looked on the table for something. "By any chance, do you have a napkin?"

"Here, I have one," Harvey said as he pulled the napkin with the number out of his pocket and handed it to his wife. The waitress widened her eyes, and then looked at lawyer. He grinned mischievously.

"Thanks, Harvey," Donna said sweetly and smiled, but her eyes were deadly as she gave the woman direct eye contact while she wiped off a substance on her jacket. The side with the number scrubbed the rough surface of her jacket. "That'll be all," she dismissed as a smiled played on her lips.

The two looked at the waitress as she walked away, and then stared at each other and grinned.

"I must say," Doug began. "I have the ultimate respect for your father. Not many men would tell their wives they just got a number from a waitress whether or not he intended to cheat."

Javier Gomez came over to the lawyer's table and spoke to him briefly. He said he was interested in having Harvey as his lawyer and the two shook hands, and then the man left to attend a meeting.

As Harvey and Donna were leaving, they bumped into Miriam and her friends. A week previously, Harvey called Miriam and told her that he would be in town on business. He said he wanted to see her, but Miriam had plans at the particular time he was free. Miriam thought it was a coincidence to bump into them at this hotel of all places, but she was happy to see them nonetheless.

Her father and stepmother were introduced to her friends. They conversed and laughed for a few minutes.

Harvey snapped his fingers in front of James' face. The young man looked at him in surprise as the lawyer gave him a small glare and shook his head. Even though James was wearing sunglasses, Harvey knew that the young man had been staring at Donna's breast.

Apologetically, Donna smiled. "I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but we have a plane to catch." As the two were about to enter the building, Miriam called out:

"Harvey," her father stopped and looked at his daughter. "You kicked major ass back there."

Shamelessly, Harvey shrugged as if to say, 'What can I say?'

The second week of Christmas, Miriam went to visit Harvey. He was at the office for an emergency meeting with a client of him. He told Donna that she didn't need to come.

"Miriam, are you doing anything," Donna asked as she knocked on the guest bedroom door. She smiled at the young woman and leaned against the doorframe.

Miriam bit her lip for a moment in thought, and then said, "No."

"Do you want to come help me bake some pies," her stepmother offered.

The young woman widely smiled at the question, "Sure."

Donna and Miriam were making sweet potato, apple, and blueberry pie. As the put the ingredients in the bowl and stirred, they talked.

"I've never baked before or cooked if I'm really being honest," Miriam admitted as she popped a blueberry in her mouth. "This is actually fun."

The redhead smiled. "Really," she swiped the upper edge of the bowl that the sweet potatoes were in and licked her finger. "Were you not interested in coking?"

"That," Miriam laughed. "And we had a maid. In my mom's mind, that was her responsibility not ours."

"Well," Donna poured the sweet potatoes on the piecrust. "I didn't learn how to cook until I was in my late 20's." She smiled at the thought. "Growing up, my mother tried to make me learn, but I rebelled. It wasn't until I met Harvey when I started cooking."

"You learned how to cook for him," Miriam waggled her eyebrows. "Someone had a big crush." She pointed a finger at Donna.

Laughter escaped from the older woman's mouth. "No, it wasn't like that." Miriam gave her a look. "Well, it was like that, but that wasn't our reason for learning to cook."

"Our?"

"Yes, our," Then they poured the blueberries into another piecrust. "Harvey and I hung out a lot, but we either ate out at restaurants or always ordered in. I got tired of this and decided that we needed to learn how to cook."

"Did you all take cooking classes," It surprised Miriam that her dad cooked, but she guess it shouldn't because he continually surprised her.

"No," Donna grinned at the memory. "We started out by watching cooking shows and reading every cook book we could find. Our first trial runs were very disastrous to say the least." They placed both of the pies to the side and started on the apple pie. "Then my mother and siblings gave us lessons on the art of cooking to our stomach's relief."

Donna and Miriam put the pies in the oven, and then began cleaning the kitchen.

"My dad is really in love with you," Donna was shocked by Miriam's sudden words. "The way he looks at and talk about you and he's always smiling when you are near or when he is talking to you. I know I don't know you well, but I'm really glad he met you."

"Thank you," Donna said taken aback as she smiled widely. "I know it's not always easy to read Harvey, but he's really happy to have you in his life. You are a really great kid."

"You're pretty cool yourself," Miriam blinked back tears. It meant a lot to her that Harvey wanted her in his life and that his wife was okay with it. "You're not like a wicked stepmother or anything."

A moment of silence fell between them.

Harvey entered into the condo and smelled the delicious aromas. He groaned and rubbed his stomach. Gillian, Emma, and Reggie followed after him and rushed into the kitchen to see what the mother and Miriam cooked.

"They baked pie," Reggie said excitedly as he looked at the dessert on the table.

"Don't touch," Donna warned. "That's for after dinner. Besides, they are still hot."

The three of them groaned in disappointment before going to their rooms and unpacking their things. They have spent a few days at Max's place after Christmas and Harvey met up with them outside the condo.

The kids made burgers and homemade fries for dinner.

As they ate their dessert, they played games. Harvey and Donna weren't allowed to play games like Charades, Taboo, password, or any other guessing games together. It was concluded a long time ago that they had an unfair advantage. It was hilarious to see them compete against one another. They weren't above distraction techniques to disrupt each other's flow.

The adults waved the kids goodnight as they went to bed.

Miriam, Gillian, Emma, and Reggie watched movies and YouTube videos until the early hours of the morning. They were sprawled on the guest room floor where Miriam was staying and ate left over pie. After they decided to save some for their parents, they moved on to the ice cream.

Contemplatively, Miriam stared at her younger siblings. "You all really don't have a problem with me intruding in our your lives," Miriam asked. They four of them were discussing things they could do later on that day after they woke up.

Reggie laughed. "No, not at all." He dug his spoon into the ice cream carton. "You were a huge relief compared to what we thought was going to happen."

"Compared to what," Miriam rubbed her filled belly.

"We thought our parents were getting a divorce," Gillian said. "Thanks God that wasn't the case."

"Why did you all believe that?" Miriam didn't understand how they came to that conclusion.

"Our parents weren't acting like their usual selves," Emma responded. "So, we kind of assumed the worst." She shrugged. "Also, there is really no reason to have a problem with you. Yeah, dad didn't know about you until now, but you were conceived before I parents even dated. So, it's not like our dad cheated on our mom or anything."

"Plus, it already has to suck finding out that your dad isn't your real dad," Reggie added. "What kind of douches would we be to hate you for wanting to have a relationship with your real dad?"

Two days before Miriam's break was over, Scottie came to break up her daughter. They had packed her stuff in the cab when Miriam remembered she forgot her purse in the condo. Scottie offered to get it for her daughter because she had to discuss Miriam's graduation with Harvey. As the doorman let her back in, she called Harvey. No answer. Great. She tiredly exhaled as she approached the door. Before she got to the door, the twins and Reggie walked out.

"I need to talk to your dad," she told them. The added, "And get Miri's purse."

"Oh yeah," Emma said. "Miri's purse is on the couch and he's in the movie room with my mom."

Scottie closed the door behind her as the kids walked to the elevator. She still couldn't believe Harvey wasn't the same man she knew when she last saw him. After she collected Miriam's purse, she went upstairs. Before she was about to enter the room, she stopped as she examined the scene in front of her.

She could see them, but they couldn't see her because how the room was positioned.

"Oh, big Mr. Hollywood Director," Donna said in a seductive voice. "What do I have to do to get the lead part in your movie." Giggles filled the room.

"They said you were a good actress," Harvey said in his lawyer voice. "But, you are going to have to show me."

Donna let out an incomprehensible noise. "Can I get a chance to re-audition because I won't be acting the first time around?"

"Aw fuck," he said quickly. "Keep doing that and I'll give you anything you want."

Scottie tilted her head to the left in confusion as she tried to make out what they were doing. Her eyes widened in surprise and she silently gasped. Quickly, she took off like a theft in the night.

What she had to tell him could wait until tomorrow.

THE END

A/N 2: It was really not supposed to be this long, but I decided to combine certain elements and I had forgot to include some things from the previous chapter. Also, I just thought I should throw this out there. In regards to the abortion section of the chapter, I must clarify that what my characters do, say, think is not necessarily a reflection of my personal beliefs. Furthermore, if any of you have a problem with abortion, you must understand that regardless of your personal beliefs—religious or not—that this procedure is exists and is used. Right or wrong, it happens. That doesn't make these people bad, but they just share a different belief from yours.

Another issue I want to address: long lost child. I don't write anything to just write it or just to throw that out there. A few reviewers were initially put off about the revelation until they read it and they thought it was good (which makes me happy). I don't do cliché or cheesy or, at least, not in the usual manner. Also, every child/marriage handles this situation differently.

Oh, and we are going back to the Specter kids' younger years in the next shot. YAY!


	11. Snapshots

A/N: To Guest Reviewer, I do understand how works. The reason why this is listed as complete, despite the fact that I keep updating it is because I could technically end the series as is (minus Milestones 1-3…maybe). The story would still be considered complete regardless of where I ended it. Also, I have trouble completing stories.

The structure of this one shot is similar to Milestones. Although the shots are numbered in order, they aren't in order.

…

ONE:

Lightening filled the room as Harvey stared at the ceiling in a daze.

He was feeling…euphoric.

The sounds of shallow breathing could be heard in the room as Harvey took a glance at the covers, and then threw his head back. Damn, the woman was good. The lawyer felt a hand move up his abdomen as a warm mouth massaged his cock. Fuck. Donna was going to kill him before the night was through.

"Daddy," a young voice said. Abruptly, Harvey's cock withered as he pulled the comforter close to his body. While he looked at his kids, he discreetly pulled his underwear and pajama bottoms up.

Donna froze under the covers, and then lay flat on the bed before crawling to a pillow and resting her head on it. This would happen.

"Gillian," Harvey said in a low voice. "What's wrong; what are the three of you doing up."

A boom of thunder permeated the room and the children jumped in fear as they screamed.

"Can we sleep in here with you and mommy," Reggie quivered. Tears fell from his eyes as the young boy spoke.

Harvey pulled the comforter from over Donna's face and mouthed, "Rain check?"

"Okay," she mouthed back before her husband placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Come on you little munchkins," the father of three gathered the kids in his arms and directed them to bed. As Harvey did that, Donna hurriedly put on her shirt and shorts.

Donna got up and began to head to the bathroom when one of the kids called out:

"What are you doing, mommy," Emma said as she snuggled next to her dad. "You are supposed to be going to bed with us."

"Oh," Harvey gave his wife a knowing look and grinned. The redhead glared at him. "Emma, mommy forgot to brush her teeth." She lied. Better than the real, alternate answer.

Reggie jumped up and went to Donna. "I want to brush my teeth again."

"Yeah, me too," Gillian chimed in as she crawled out of bed and Emma followed suit.

"Daddy," Gillian impatiently waved at him to join them. Harvey didn't have to be asked twice.

The bathroom was quiet as the Specters brushed their teeth. Donna and Harvey brushed their teeth at their respective sinks. Reggie and Emma brushed their teeth with father and Gillian shared a sink with Donna. The kids began to have small talk with their parents as the two amusedly listened to their chatter. Innocent questions were given thoughtful answers.

Harvey stood behind Donna as she bent over and rinsed out her mouth. When she got back up, Harvey wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"They weren't lying when they said once you became a parent you wouldn't have time to yourself," Donna mumbled as she monitored the kids while the rinsed their mouths out. She could feel Harvey smile on her neck as he began to laugh.

"And they say the urge to have sex dies when you have kids," Harvey kissed Donna on the ear and she leaned away. She gave him a small glare; he knew that was one of her spots.

The Specter clan got into bed and Donna and Harvey took turns telling a bedtime story that they had memorized by heart by now. The kids lay in the middle of them with Reggie in the middle, Emma by her father, and Gillian by her mother. The parents sleepily gazed at each other.

"I wouldn't change a day," she whispered and meant it.

"Me either," Harvey reached for Donna's hand as squeezed it gently.

In the morning, Harvey was the last to wake up.

"Is daddy up yet," he heard Gillian say as he tried to fall back asleep.

"No," Reggie replied as he stood in front of his father, and then ran out of the room.

Surprisingly, Harvey fell back asleep. Usually, the kids were eager to wake him and Donna up. Out of habit, he reached for his wife only to find her spot vacant. Harvey wondered what she was doing. She was worse than him when it came to getting out of bed.

"Daddy," Emma said softly. She shook his shoulder gently. "Daddy?"

"Argh…" Harvey grabbed the girl unexpectedly and she squealed excitedly. Nonstop giggles erupted from her as her father tickled her. Moments later, her siblings jumped in. Gillian and Reggie began to tickle their dad and he tried to do a counter attack, but he was outnumbered—it was now 3 against 1. He needed reinforcements. "Donna help," he yelped before gasping for air. The kids were strong and quick too.

Donna stood in the doorway as her heart warmed at the sight. If people were to see Harvey at home, they wouldn't think he was cold or call him uncaring. At work, Donna never thought that Harvey was cold or uncaring, but then again, Harvey had trusted her, so she was able to see the other side of him.

"Do—" Harvey broke out in laughter again. After Donna sat down the plates in her hands, she began to tickle Gillian and Emma relentlessly. Reggie was left alone to face his father and tried to get up and run, but Harvey caught him. The young kid knew it was time to meet his maker.

Some time later, the fivesome finally got around to eating breakfast in the big bed. Harvey chewed the bacon appreciatively before taking a sip of his coffee. The kids seemed more interested in eating the pancakes, so Harvey took a piece of bacon from each of them.

"Harvey," Donna said amusedly.

"What," he shrugged. "They aren't eating it."

"But, they will," she looked at the stolen bacon on his plate. Begrudgingly, he returned the pieces of bacon.

While Harvey returned the kids' food, Donna got a camera off of her nightstand and turned it on. She searched for the picture to show Harvey that she took before the kids woke up. The secretary walked over to her husband's side of the bed and sat on the lap. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder while he rested his arm around her waist.

"Look," she grinned. Harvey stared at the picture Donna took and chuckled. It was a picture of his laying on his side with Emma sprawled across the bed. One leg was across Harvey's waist and other leg and arm was on her brother. Reggie had an arm around his sister, but his sleeping position was rather tame in comparison. Gillian was draped halfway on the bed as she slept with her mouth open.

"When you're right, you're right," she whispered against Harvey's lips as she placed quick kisses against his mouth. Harvey knew she was referring to the night they decided to have kids.

"Did you ever doubt me," Harvey questioned as Donna smiled and shook her head no. As he was about to slide his tongue in Donna's mouth he heard:

"Uh oh," the kids looked at the bed. One of them spilled juice.

TWO:

It was an early Saturday morning as the couple watched The Dark Knight. 2 o'clock am to be precise.

As they watched the movie, Harvey rubbed her pregnant belly. He seemed to be fascinated with her stomach. Every time they were together, he touched it. Whenever they would lie together, he rested his hand on her stomach or rubbed it. Tenderly, he kissed his girlfriend's neck.

"Oh, Mr. Specter," Donna said as Harvey pulled her closer to his body.

Suddenly, he stopped tracing invisible figures on her belly and Donna smiled.

"The twins just kicked," he said excitedly. It was the first time Harvey felt the twins kick.

"I know," Donna smiled as Harvey held in hand in the same position hoping to feel them kick again. They did. His girlfriend looked at him as he smiled enthusiastically. His happiness was infectious and Donna began to smile. Another kick. A wider smile from Harvey. By the time the twins were through, the parents to be were intoxicated.

THREE:

Louis sat an envelope on Donna's desk and grinned.

The legal secretary typed on her computer, and then looked at Louis and squinted her eyes as she composed her message. Donna resumed looking at the screen.

"Louis, what did you put on my desk," Donna suspiciously examined the envelope.

"Open it," he said excitedly.

"Can't you see that I'm busy," she nodded to her computer as she continued to type.

"Come on," the Junior Partner coaxed. "It won't take that long."

Donna stopped typing and picked up the envelope. Carefully, she tore it open with her envelope opener and pulled out a card. Oh, she so was going to screw with Louis' head.

"Congratulations," she asked questioningly. She wore an expression that conveyed confusion.

"Yeah," Louis sounded unsure as he spoke. "The baby."

"Baby," Donna frowned. "What baby?"

"The baby," he gestured to her stomach. Louis said as if was obvious, "You're pregnant."

The secretary feigned shock as she put a hand to her mouth.

"Are you calling me fat," her jaw dropped and there was a visage of outrage.

"No, no," Louis panicked. "It's just that you've been drinking tea rather than coffee, certain smells make you nauseous and…" The Junior Partner cleared his throat nervously. "The little weight you have gained is localized," he mumbled.

Instantly, Donna's eyes watered as she tried to blink back manufactured tears.

"I am fat," she began to sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I thought no one would notice; I—I've been stressed eating…you know, with everything going on at work."

Louis' face fell as he tried to comfort the redhead, but she shrugged his hand from her shoulder

"I'm so sorr—" Donna patted her eyes with a tissue and held the other hand up to stop Louis from speaking.

"I'm just getting over my stomach virus…that's why I've changed my eating habits, so my stomach wouldn't get upset."

"You know what, I'm sorry I said anything," Louis snatched his card back. "I'm going to go burn this."

Harvey shook his head in amusement.

"Donna, you know that I enjoy torturing Louis as much as anyone—actually, more than anyone," The Senior Partner stated. "But, show the man some mercy." He then directed his comment towards Louis. "Yes, Donna is pregnant."

In a second flat, Louis went from being befuddled to irritated at the fact that Donna had duped him.

Unapologetically, Donna shrugged, then crossed her legs and said, "What? You should never congratulate a woman on being pregnant if she isn't that far along or if doesn't tell you herself."

Harvey nodded in agreement. Swiftly, he snatched the card out of Louis' hands and read it. Donna got up from behind her desk and walked over to Harvey to read the card as well.

"Aw…it's personalized." Donna smiled as she read the card, "Congrats on your impending motherhood. I wish the best for you and little Donna. Love, Louis."

"How sweet of you, Louis," Harvey mocked as he grinned at the other lawyer. "But, it would have more appropriate if you put little DONNAS." The closer emphasized.

Excitedly, Louis stared at Donna. "You're having twins. That's so great." He clapped his hands together and grinned. "If I'm not overstepping my bounds—even more so than before—what does the father think of this?"

An expectant look was shot Harvey's way as Donna raised an eyebrow. The closer broadly smiled at being put on the spot. Louis stood frozen in shock.

"I don't know," Donna teased as she looked at her boyfriend. "What do you think?"

"Wait…" Louis pointed a finger at the closer, and then his secretary as he said, "You are the father's of Donna's baby?"

Harvey quickly looked at Louis and responded, "Yes." He then loving gazed at his girlfriend. "Although the twin part was unexpected, I'm very excited about them."

Donna already knew that, but she wanted to hear it again.

Jessica approached the three with a determined look on her face. Harvey could tell she was looking to talk business.

"Harvey, in my office," the Managing Partner said without hesitation. As she walked away, she looked at the card in his hand. "What's that?"

"Oh," he smirked at Donna. "Louis gave Donna a congratulations card."

"Jessica," Louis started. His boss raised her hand to prevent him from continue speaking.

"We'll talk about this later, Louis," she said neutrally. But, Louis knew that she was okay with Donna having Harvey's baby.

"But, there are rules," he exclaimed in a tone just below yelling.

"And there are exceptions to the rules," Jessica said in a clipped tone. "For as long as Harvey and Donna have been in a committed relationship, they have kept their personal life outside of the firm and their production have not diminished. Louis, even you didn't know that they were dating until now," Jessica stood tall. "Tell me how am I supposed to have a problem with that?" She dared him to speak up. "Harvey?"

The Senior Partner nodded in Jessica's direction. As he walked backwards he gave Louis a shit-eating grin.

FOUR:

Something was up.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Harvey wasn't in the bed. He was sitting in the Jacuzzi on the phone whispering to someone. For the past few days, the lawyer had been waking up in the morning and going to the bathroom for long periods of time to talk on the phone. If Donna had been any other woman, she would have suspected infidelity. But, she was Donna, she knew better. She knew him.

Quietly, she walked in the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. After listening to tidbits of her conversation, she pieced together what was going on. Harvey hung up the phone and was getting out of the tub when he saw his wife.

"How could you," Donna said in disbelief.

"Donna is not what you think," Harvey said calmly, but panic danced in his eyes.

The redhead exaggeratedly exhaled as she sagged her shoulders. "Not that, Harvey, I know you aren't cheating on me." She looked insulted that he thought she would think that. "I mean how could you not include me in on your background check for Nathan?"

Nathan was Emma's boyfriend—her first boyfriend. Harvey behaved in a civil manner towards the young man, but that didn't mean he was all right with the guy. He needed to see if the kid checked out first before he gave his stamp of approval. Honestly, Harvey doubted he would still approve of the kid even if he was squeaky clean, but it was preferable to the alternative.

"Oh," Harvey got out of the Jacuzzi and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"What did he say," Before Harvey could answer, Donna said, "Did you do that with Ben and Lisa as well?" She was referring to Gillian's boyfriend and Reggie's girlfriend. Her husband hung his head. "Harvey!"

"What," he shrugged. "I thought you would be mad at me."

Donna shook her head. "What did Rick find?"

Harvey brought his wife up to date about the P.I.'s findings. The woman turned the information over in her head.

"Do you think that we are invading out kids privacy," Harvey asked as they sat on the bathroom floor.

"No," Donna said quickly. "Well…yes, but we are just looking out for them. And we aren't invading on the actual relationship. We are just checking out to see if they have clean records." She looked at her husband. "I feel kind of guilty."

"Me too," he admitted. He felt guiltier than Donna. "I guess we're just a little too protective."

"Just a little," she whispered, but she wasn't going to apologized for trying to make sure no one hurt her kids.

FIVE:

"Harvey," Donna tried to grab his hand and he hurriedly put it in his pocket. "I'm so sorry, but please tell me you understand," the woman pleaded.

An unreadable expression masked his face and he shook his head yes.

An hour later, the lawyer stared dejectedly at the shot glass in front of him. Quickly, he threw back the drink and gestured for another one.

"Why are you looking so forlorn," a woman said as she sat next to him. "I've been waiting to get your attention all night and you've yet to look away from your drink."

Donna.

It was all because of Donna.

In no uncertain terms, she told him that they couldn't happen. She couldn't risk it.

When they first discovered that they were working together, dating was immediately called off of the table—it was mutual. Donna and Harvey didn't want to compromise their working relationship before it began. Over time, there seemed to always be a reason why they couldn't or shouldn't be together. After they left the DA's office and went to Pearson and Hardman, they didn't want Jessica to find out and fire Donna. Then, they had developed a great working relationship and romance could interfere, which later became the reason for what could happen to their friendship. Next, it was Harvey's father and how Donna felt that his emotions were raw. Finally, it was everything: the friendship, the working relationship, and their history—he could go on.

The previous times, though the reasons were mentioned, it was never definitive. It was never outright said that they could never date. But, this last time…Donna had laid it out for him. They weren't going to happen. Not at all. But, still. Still. Harvey hoped that they would become an item. He wished that she would change her mind. They had so much potential.

He looked the woman in the eyes and said, "I just want to fuck the pain away."

She didn't need to be asked twice.

SIX:

Belly laughs echoed through out the room as Donna tried to escape from Harvey.

"Harvey, please don't," she gasped. Suddenly, she turned serious. "I swear, you'll have hell to pay if you put that on me."

"Oh, really," Harvey sprayed whipped cream on her, and then squirted Hersey's fudge on her.

"You didn't just do that," Donna said in shock. "Sleep with one eye open, Specter."

"Believe me, I will," he grinned. "On second thought: I'm going to sleep like a baby."

For a moment, Harvey hesitated, and then brushed a finger along her chin and captured some chocolate and whip cream on his thumb. Without hesitation, he inserted his thumb into his mouth and sucked off the sweetness.

In a serious voice he said, "I don't know what's sweeter: the chocolate, whip cream, or you."

Donna flirtatiously stared at him, which was really eye fucking. Harvey eagerly reciprocated as he backed slowly out of the kitchen.

The next day, Donna went downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee. She and Harvey were at her parent's house for the Fourth of July weekend. The legal secretary had invited Harvey to come because she often felt like a third wheel. Her siblings were either married or in committed relationships, so whenever she tagged along with one of them, she felt like the odd man out. Or she felt lonely to see that all her siblings were in relationships.

For a fact, Donna knew that Harvey was going to be up to his same old shenanigans: getting laid. As enjoyable as that may have been for him, he needed to switch it up. In her mind, he needed to relax in a way that didn't include sex and spend time with friends if he wasn't going spend time with family.

"Hey, Donna," Julie said in a chipper tone as she stood next to her sister.

"Julie," Donna eyed her sister warily. No one was this happy in the morning. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged before looking at Donna's sleepwear. Donna wore a grey Harvard shirt with the sleeves ripped off and matching shorts that rolled up at the waist. "Harvard?"

"Umm…" Donna laughed. "Harvey let me borrow this when we were working late one night. I was so uncomfortable in my dress and he happened to have his gym bag with him because he was planning on working out and never did," she babbled.

"Oh, okay," Julie smiled before pouring her self a cup of coffee. Bryce and Vivian joined their siblings at the table. The three of them looked at each other before looking at Donna.

"So, what is your boss doing here," Bryce asked point blank.

Donna shrugged. "I just thought it would be nice for him to spend time away from the city."

"Really," Vivian said sounding unconvinced. "Or you wanted to spend a weekend away with him because he is your lover."

This time Donna laughed.

"Harvey and I aren't lovers," she clarified. "He's my boss and we're friends, that's all."

"Yeah, you two are just 'friends'," Vivian exaggeratedly winked.

"We are," Donna said before sipping her coffee. "I don't see why it is so hard for people to believe that a man and woman can be friends. Just because we get along well does not mean something is going on."

Bryce shook his head in agreement at Donna's statement. "I believe men and women can be friends."

"Thank you," Donna exclaimed.

"Just not you and Harvey," he smirked. "There's no way that something will not happen between you two if it hasn't happened already."

"Nothing's happened," Her siblings gave her an unbelieving look.

"What about last night," Julie grinned as she waggled her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about," Donna was truly confused.

"What am I talking about," Julie made a noise, and then looked at Donna. "I may have not heard what you two were talking about," she began. "But, I did see him brush him thumb across your face and lick his thumb afterwards. And what about those looks you two were giving each other?"

Abruptly, Bryce and Vivian stared at Donna.

"No," Donna said weakly, "It's not like that."

"What was it like if not like that," her brother gave her a baffled look. "That's not normal behavior between coworkers or friends."

Vivian shook her head. "So, you are telling me that you are NOT interested in Harvey that way—that you've never been," Her sister wore a serious expression on her face.

"I was once," she admitted. "But, it was when we first met—he asked me out and I said yes, and then I found out that he was my boss when he handed me his card. We agreed not to complicate things by dating."

"Donna, sweetheart," Julie grabbed her sister's hand. "You are so naïve; it's already complicated. If you haven't noticed, the man you claim you are 'not interested' in is clearly still interested in you."

"No," Donna denied. "Harvey is over me. Actually, there isn't even anything to be over. We were interested in each other for one hour and that was it," she explained. "Besides, Harvey doesn't do relationships, he has a different girl every other day—why would he want to be held down by one girl?"

Bryce, Julie, and Vivian sympathized for their sister. She had it bad for the man and couldn't even admit it.

"Sis," Bryce slowly exhaled. "Just from a man's perspective, this guy is really into you. Think about what you are saying for a second. This guy has women flocking towards him, but he is spending the weekend with his secretary's family—NOT having sex. That's not normal. You can say you two are just friends all you want, but it seems as if his feelings haven't gone away. From what you've said, they've only gotten stronger."

The four was quiet for a moment.

Harvey walked into the kitchen and looked at them.

"Why is everyone so silent," he examined the scene for a moment, and then poured himself a cup of a coffee. Before he sat down, he squeezed Donna's shoulder and smiled broadly at her, "Did you sleep well?"

Donna groaned. Crap.

SEVEN:

Donna bit her lip as she smiled while held the phone to her ear.

"Harvey," the legal secretary said as she sat crossed legged on the couch. The redhead fiddled with the bottom of her jeans while Harvey spoke. "It's the weekend; enjoy yourself." The lawyer said something funny and Donna laughed. "It doesn't matter when I'll be back. Just promise me you won't be there all day." Another smile and a faint blush. "Okay, bye."

"Who was that," Vivian asked. "Is Harvey the new guy you've been dating?"

"What," Donna said incredulously. "No, that's…crazy."

"What's so crazy about that," Bryce asked as he sat next to his sister. "You were all smiles and grins for an hour when you were on the phone with him." He laid his head on his sister's shoulder. "'Oh, Harvey this' and 'oh, Harvey that'," Her brother gently placed a hand against his chest as he pretended to be Donna.

"It's crazy because he's my boss," Donna hit her brother on his arm. "I've been working for him the past six months."

Julie snapped her head away from the TV and looked at Donna. "That was your boss," she laughed. "And what was he calling about?"

Donna tried to remember the specific reason Harvey called and couldn't find one. "Just to talk, but we're friends too."

"Well, if your boyfriend was smart, he should be worried about his girlfriend's boss," Bryce warned. "The only time I have ever seen you grin like that is when you are really into a guy."

"That's ridiculous," Donna brushed off. "Harvey's not my type."

"Okay," Vivian said. "I just don't want to hear about how late night work sessions went from looking over case files to you get bent over a desk."

"Vivian," Donna said as her sister shrugged her shoulders shamelessly.

THE END


	12. Things Remembered

It was almost like déjà vu, except Donna knew that she had lived this experience before.

Donna contently leaned against the doorframe as she observed the scene in front of her. Harvey was lying on his side and Emma was sprawled across the bed. One leg was across Harvey's waist and the other leg and her arm was on her brother. Reggie was still a tame sleeper and Gillian was, once again, draped across the edge of the bed with her mouth open.

Of course she took another picture.

This time around, there weren't any tickle fights, but there was still laughter as the parents and teens conversed. Reggie, Emma, and Gillian were still preoccupied with their pancakes, but this time they gave Harvey their bacon…some of it.

"Does this picture look familiar to anyone," Donna handed Harvey the camera as he ate his bacon. The lawyer guffawed, and then began choking on the food caught in his throat. The redhead patted his back before he gulped his coffee in order to clear his airway. After a moment, she than began to rub his back.

Harvey smiled at Donna and looked at the camera again. They probably took a million pictures, but the picture of him and the kids asleep were among his favorites. Unintentionally, he and the kids had recreated the picture and Donna was there again to capture it.

Out of habit, Harvey started to twist his wedding band around his ring finger. God, so much time has really passed by. As cliché as it sounded he did remember the beginning of their relationship as if it were yesterday. He remembered Donna kissing him in his office and their first date. Harvey remembered the night they made the twins and the day he and Donna realized that their relationship was never going to slow down. He remembered everything and it seemed so odd that happened over sixteen years ago.

It all began at that coffee shop. Harvey had liked a particular sort of girl back then. One who was smart and knew how to have a good time, but at the same time was unassertive when it came to relationships. When Donna first opened her mouth, he knew she wasn't his usual type, but she was impressive; he wanted to get to know her. Harvey felt that he had to meet this woman—that he had to date her. When she said that she was his secretary, Harvey tried to brush it off as Donna being just another girl, but he knew it wasn't true.

Although Harvey knew that his life would never be the same, he had no idea how much Donna would shape and later impact his life.

A set of moist lips brushed against Harvey's as he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about," Donna set her chin on his shoulder.

"The day we met," he leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. "I knew you were trouble then."

Donna laughed.

"Oh you know me: always stirring up trouble where there is peace," she joked.

"So, now you admit that you've always been up to no good," he grinned. Donna then winked suggestively at him. "I'm glad you changed your mind," Harvey whispered.

"Me too," Donna was about to kiss Harvey again when she heard:

"Crap," followed by a duo of oohs.

One of the teens had spilled juice on the bed.

The mother of three exhaled. "I'm not cleaning that up," she said without bothering to turn and acknowledge the spill. "This is your fault," she accused as she looked at Harvey.

"How," he laughed, and then looked incredulously at Donna.

"How," she repeated. "If you didn't let them sleep in our beds so much as kids, they wouldn't be in here now."

"That has nothing to do with being clumsy," Harvey laid his head in Donna's lap as the kids worked to clean up the mess. His wife smiled at him.

"Yeah, but it reminded me of how many spills we had to clean up because they always slept in here." Her fingers massaged the lawyer's hair as he sighed contentedly.

"If you keep doing that, we are going to scar the kids more than we have already," Harvey warned as he began to kiss her thighs. Donna moved his head, but that didn't deter the man's efforts. "Donna…"

"Harvey…the kids," she nodded behind her.

The man in question groaned in displeasure. "They can leave," his hands rubbed her knees slowly. Donna gave him a look. "You started it. You were the one playing in my hair."

Donna rolled her eyes and groaned.

FADE IN:

Donna had taken a long, luxurious bubble bath. Unfortunately, Harvey wasn't able to join her because he was looking over a big case and he tended to get distracted. She bathed in the scent that she knew her husband loved and shaved her legs so they could they would possess their usual smoothness. They weren't going to have sex tonight. Both she and Harvey were tired and it was nice to enjoy each other's company besides sex.

After Donna got out of the tub and dried off, she cleaned the Jacuzzi, brushed her teeth, and then blow-dried her hair. Quickly, she got dressed and entered their room.

The married couple sat in silence as Donna read a book and Harvey looked through his files. Occasionally, her husband would ask her opinion on his findings before perusing the files again.

Recently, Harvey stopped burning the midnight oil at the office. It bothered Harvey that he couldn't spend as much time with his kids as he would have preferred. In the past, he had used his home office, but it was very infrequent. When it got late, he would finish up in bed because Donna liked to fall asleep with him next to her. She didn't mind the lights or shuffling of papers. As long as he was there, Donna could care less what he was doing. Another reason Harvey stopped stay so late at work was because of Donna as well. They may have worked side by side, but they had to be professionals at work. He wanted to spend some time with her intimately.

"Daddy," Harvey looked at his son positioned in the doorway and smiled.

"Something wrong," the father of three asked as he watched the twins come into view.

"Can we sleep with you and mommy," he pleaded.

As Harvey was about to answer, Donna spoke, "I thought we agreed that you little munchkins would sleep in your own rooms?" The redhead got out of the bed and approached the children. "Aren't you all big kids?"

In unison the kids said, "Yes."

Donna looked at her husband and smirked. His face was blank, but she could see in his eyes that he wanted the kids to sleep in the bed with them. He was a big softy underneath the tough exterior for sure.

"Harvey," Donna said knowingly.

"Come on," he bargained. "Just one more night. One more night isn't going to hurt anyone."

Reggie leaned against his mother as she rubbed his head and spoke, "Uh…yes, it is. They need to learn how to sleep in their own beds."

From time to time, Donna forgot that she and Harvey didn't have the same experiences growing up. While she had a happy childhood, Harvey had a very difficult one. It was one that left him with scars that still hadn't healed. There were times when Harvey made decisions based off of what he never had as a child. He wanted to give his children everything—even spoil them a little. But, he was right: one more night wasn't going to hurt anyone. It might take Harvey and her a little longer to get the kids to sleep in their own beds, but she could see that Harvey needed this as much as the kids.

Besides, Donna trusted Harvey's judgment. He may let the kids get away more than she did, but he was a damn good father. The kids not only respected him, but adored their father as well. Harvey would never make a decision that he thought would harm the children physically, emotionally, or developmentally.

"Fine," she exaggeratedly mouthed to Harvey, and then directed the kids to the bed. They climbed the bed with as much excitement as sleepy children could muster. "But, you all will sleep in your beds tomorrow."

The children nodded in unison. Gillian said, "Okay, mommy."

Donna walked over to Harvey and whispered in his ear, "All hard on the outside, but a marshmallow on the inside."

The closer grinned at her, "I'm hard when it counts."

"It's been so long, I can hardly remember," she teased and then looked at the kids.

"Are you calling our kids cock blockers," Harvey questioned lowly as Donna burst into laughter.

"With that, I'm going to bed," Immediately, she got underneath the covers and closed her eyes. The kids were already asleep. Emma snuggled into her side, Gillian was sprawled out in the middle, and Reggie lay next to his father.

FADE OUT

Water pattered against the tile floor in the otherwise silent room. As if it were a caress, the water slowly cascaded down their bodies. Softly, Donna exhaled as she laid her head against Harvey's back. Her husband reached behind himself and gently rubbed her back. Shortly afterwards, he turned around and held his wife and his arms.

Donna then rested her head on Harvey's shoulder and he leaned his head against hers.

Almost as if Harvey was a lab specimen, Donna examined him. Her fingertips gently touched his skin by his waistline, and then traveled upwards. Analytically, the redhead absorbed every detail of his body. In order to feel the heat of his skin fully, she switched from fingertips to her palms and placed them against Harvey's chest. His face was next. Wet thumbs kissed the lawyer's lips before hands cupped his face, and then hands moved down his arms. Softer, gentler hands grabbed his.

The couple looked one another in the eyes.

This was everything. They were everything. They were reality. They were the years. The heartache. The pain. The happiness. The truth.

Harvey pulled Donna into his arms and rested his forehead against hers. They breathed the same air as their lips hovered less than millimeters apart from each other. Their eyes were closed, but their hearts were open.

Water pattered against the tile floor in the otherwise silent room.

THE END

A/N: Well, I'm fresh out of ideas—not true, there is one more idea. This one shot would have been posted a while ago, but I didn't know how to finish the ending AND I moved to college last Tuesday. I've been going to orientations and training for work, and then working. I'm just waiting for everything to calm down.


End file.
